


Back Together

by Easily_Obsessed



Series: The Together Series [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Jisbon, Makeup Sex, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Strong Language, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easily_Obsessed/pseuds/Easily_Obsessed
Summary: BOOK TWO OF THE TOGETHER SERIES (Don't have to read the first book to understand the plot)AU set around S6E9 and after.On returning to the US after two years in avoiding incarceration for killing Red John, Patrick Jane is reunited with Teresa Lisbon. They had made a pact previously that after the serial killer was dealt with that they would find each other again...whatever that means.Their already very strong friendship develops into something more, but that doesn't mean it is easy.The time apart has created problems for both of them and the trust they once had in one and other will have to be repaired before they can truly let themselves be together.*Rated "Explicit" just in case some bits are too graphic although to be honest I am just playing it safe*Check out the tags for warnings. Any sexual content is warned before the chapters and indicated so the reader can skip if they would like.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: The Together Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102091
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first part of "Back Together" which follows on from my previous work, "Damaged Together". 
> 
> It isn't vital that you have read the previous story as any important details I summarise in this introduction but if you want to read it first then go ahead! This is an AU set during the FBI stint of the show so some different characters will be included.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) - EO

**Introduction**

Two years. 730 days. 17,520 hours. 1,051,200 minutes. 63,072,000 seconds… is a long time. A long time to be withdrawn from regular society, a long time to be paranoid and constantly looking over your shoulder, a long time to be away from the people you care about…the people you love.

After ending the life of notorious serial killer Red John, Patrick Jane had to run and hide or be imprisoned. He knew the risks of taking matters into his own hands, but it is something he had to do. For his family. Although Thomas McAllister was heinous human being and deserved to have his life taken from him, society has no time for vigilantes meaning the ex-CBI consultant would have been incarcerated. He had to get out, leave the US, no matter how hard that would be.

He has spent the last couple of years in hiding on a remote island in South America, thinking not only the glorious beaches will do him good but more importantly the place had no extradition agreement with the United States. He was away from harm there.

It was a simple life he led but Jane didn’t mind that. He had his routines, wonderful views and plants to water; what more does a man need? This is something that he tried to persuade himself was true but actually he missed the busy city life and more importantly he missed Lisbon. Sometimes he would write to her, she would get hold of the letters from his old carny pals, but there was never an address to write back to, so he has no idea how she is. Too much of his time on the island was spent him hoping that she is okay and that he didn’t leave her with too much mess to clear up.

Somehow, he let himself be persuaded to return to the US by the FBI, he came up with his terms – Lisbon working with him being one of them – which was agreed to by Supervisory Special Agent Dennis Abbott, so Patrick is now heading to FBI Headquarters in Austin, feeling relieved to be back on home soil.

On the plane he was thinking up different things he was most looking forward to on his return to the US. Cooler weather and decent tea are two of the things that he came up with but deep down there is really only one thing that he is looking forward to having back. Teresa Lisbon.

The chaos back in California which followed Red John’s homicide was huge. The CBI’s Serious Crimes Unit was dissolved pending a serious investigation into its practices meaning the team had to go down a different path. Agents Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt set up a private security company using the skills they learnt whilst working at the bureau, Agent Kimball Cho took some time out before training to join the FBI and Agent Teresa Lisbon, who took most of the blame for any incidents put to the team, was demoted and became a Police Chief in Washington. It is much more mundane.

When she received the news that Jane had been found and her assistance was required in Austin, where he was being taken, so many emotions hit her. She was intrigued on how they managed to engineer his return, apprehensive to find out what the FBI’s plans are with him and worried about how his time away may have affected him. Yes, she has received letters from him, but it is really difficult to tell how okay he truly is from them.

Most of all though, Teresa is excited that after all this time she will get to see Jane once again. She knows that whatever happens next is not going to be straightforward but at least there is chance of him being in her life again. They had made a pact after all.

The brunette sits in the FBI meeting suite, left to her own thoughts, thinking back to that night of passion they shared years ago now, but more importantly the promise which followed. They assured each other that once Red John was caught and dealt with, they would find each other again; she is keen to find out what that really means.

It was surprisingly easy for them both to go back to being professional work partners and friends after that night. Much easier than either of them thought it would be. It wasn’t long after that though when the leads in the Red John case were coming at them thick and fast; all of Jane’s focus was then one hundred percent on it. There was no time for him to think about her, not really, and she respected that. Now though, their life is free from the psychopath and they can move on.

Seeing Cho in the reception of the FBI building immediately brings a large grin to Patrick’s face, he is really pleased to see him but also glad to know that he didn’t get his friend into too much trouble. The Asian man points the mentalist towards the meeting suite where he knows Lisbon is waiting, he lets a smile slip as he watches him walk ahead.

Pushing open the door, his heart skips a beat when he sees the brunette locks belonging to the woman he cares so dearly about. In this moment, it quickly dawns on him how much he has really missed her. A part of him doesn’t know how he coped. “Hey.” He greets whilst sporting a beaming smile.

The sound of his voice makes her stomach flutter as she turns her chair and stands up to greet him. “Hello.” Her eyes scan him for any changes of appearance, “Nice beard.” She compliments but he can tell she is also surprised.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for the letters.”

The relief he feels on discovering his correspondences actually reached her is huge and the fact that she seems genuinely pleased to see him also adds to that. “Oh I’ve missed you.” Jane reveals whilst engulfing in a hug which she gratefully receives.

“I missed you too.” More than she could ever explain. Lisbon knew that the curly-haired man was a prominent part of her life, but she did not really appreciate how prominent until he was gone. One minute he was around causing her trouble and the next…gone.

Neither of them really wants to let go. The feeling of the other person is just so comforting to them after all this time, but they’re also conscious that they don’t know how life has changed them over the past two years. They may have made a pact, but she could have moved on, he knows that. When this thought pops into his mind, he starts to pull away and she lets him whilst questioning, “What’s going on, huh? Why am I here?”

“You’ll see. It’s going to be great.” He replies with a pat on her arm, but she looks dubious, an expression he has seen on her face too many times. “Trust me.”

Trust him? If history has taught her anything then perhaps, she should feel unsure about putting her trust in him. For once though, she does trust him, she has to. This man has been away for years, he would not have returned without some sort of plan to get himself off the hook…


	2. You Did It This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the chapter stolen from S6E10.
> 
> Jane is free from a FBI detention centre and all charged dropped against him once the FBI agree to his demands. He gets put up in the same hotel Lisbon is staying in and they decide to have dinner to do some catching up. She tries to get information from him about his time away but he seems closed off when talking about it.

**You Did It This Time**

The meeting at the FBI did not go how Jane planned or hoped. The terms he thought were agreed to were discarded and the new terms put to him did not seem desirable, so he was taken to their Austin detention centre. He spent months in confinement with nothing but books and tea as company until they persuaded him – with the help of Lisbon – to aid them with a case.

It was great to be out in the fresh air again and amazing to be working with his old partner. However, in typical Patrick Jane fashion, it ended with him solving the case but also rubbing everyone up the wrong way in the process. Supervisory Special Agent Dennis Abbott was relieved at the prospect of seeing the back of him despite him so desperately wanting the mentalist to join his team in the first place. Somehow though, the ex-CBI consultant managed to get in the superior’s head to try and get the FBI to agree to his terms.

When Lisbon gets the call from Abbott, telling her that the FBI are agreeing to all of her friend’s terms and also offering her a job on the unit, she is flabbergasted. Perhaps she shouldn’t be so shocked that Patrick has managed to get his way because his way is usually the only way, but she saw how angry he left the FBI personnel before being dragged back to his cell.

On being let into his room by the warden, she finds him lying on his bed with his eyes shut but she knows from the smug smile on his face that he is not asleep. He knows he has won without her saying a word. “Well.” Teresa sits on the bed.

“Hm?”

“You did it this time. You brought the FBI to its knees.”

The smile gets wider as he hums again before sitting up, “Did I?” She cannot get over how pleased he looks with himself, once upon a time this look would have annoyed the hell out of her but now, she is just relieved that she gets to see it again.

“They conceded to all your demands.” He looks at her in disbelief, telling her that even with his cocky attitude he genuinely wasn’t expecting all of his demands to be agreed to. “Every single one. How did you do it?”

The blond then reels off an explanation of how he created an encrypted bogus list of names of Blake Associates which he used as leverage. The more he talks, the more she understands, and her grin gets wider. Soon they will be able to put the business of Red John completely behind them and move on with their lives! Oh, and she can leave her boring post in Washington to be a federal agent which is another big bonus. “I have to say…I am impressed. You outplayed the FBI!”

He remembers a time where she would have been horrified by just the notion when she was such a stickler for the rules. In many ways, he has been a bad influence on her. “No contest. Did they tell you when I start work?”

“When _we_ start…” During that last case they worked, the pair of them had a disagreement over him trying to decide her life for her by making Lisbon one of his terms. When she expressed her annoyance with him, he understood, she needs to be in control but also, he was a nightmare to work with.

However, when she expressed that she might not want to work with him again it hurt. It was as if the pact they made was put through a paper shredder. “We?” He sits up fully, his tone dripping with surprise that she will be joining him at the federal bureau after all. “What about your job?”

“Meh, it was boring.”

“Yeah, I told you.”

“Yeah, but you had no right to.” She retorts, “It’s my life, and I’ll decide what to do with it.”

Sitting on his bed with her, bickering like an old married couple makes him realise how much he really missed her. They went from spending most days in each other’s company to not seeing each other at all and it happened so quickly. Yes, they planned to take Red John down that day, but things became more complicated than expected. Even though he would always say that Red John was his to do what he liked with, he wasn’t really assuming that would be the case. He thought she would be with him, trying to stop him from bloodying his hands, but no. “And you decided correctly.”

“There was never any choice.”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be _fun_.” Hopefully in more ways than one, he thinks. “Let’s see what kind of trouble we can make.”

They don’t stay much longer in the cramped cell. After she gifts him some socks – an item of clothing that he seemed to forget about on his travels – they get out of there. He is very pleased with the handmade socks, perhaps overly so, but it was nice to see him so touched by her gesture.

There is some paperwork for Jane to sign before he is officially released from the detention centre. The pair of them have instructions to return to FBI headquarters in the morning to discuss final tweaks to contracts and an official start date. Tonight though he has been put up in the same hotel as Lisbon has been staying in, so they decide to have dinner in the hotel’s restaurant that evening.

Since his return from South America, they haven’t really had time to catch up. After their short reunion, he spent three months locked in a detention centre before being forced to solve a case, whilst his partner sulked for the duration about being used as leverage to get him to work in the first place. They need a chilled-out meal with wine to start really connecting again.

Patrick is the first of the duo to sit down for dinner. The restaurant seems nice and has a good ambience, but it is also isn’t too fancy, a good balance of a decent meal being an assurance without having to dress up to earn it. He has put on the socks that Teresa gave him though. They are very comfy, the perfect way to be reintroduced to wearing them. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” He hears her before he sees her, mainly because he had started to daze off.

Dazing off is a skill he has learnt over the past couple of years to pass the time. There are only so many sudoku puzzles one can do in incarceration. “Meh, only a few minutes.” He replies as she takes a seat opposite him.

Despite there being no dress code, Jane notices that the brunette has definitely made an effort. Her makeup has been done nicely, hair styled and she is sporting a top which is definitely more low cut than anything she would have worn to work at the bureau. “You look lovely.” He compliments making her cheeks redden slightly.

“Thank you.” She then takes a peep under the table and notices for the first time since his return, he is wearing socks and not just any socks, the ones she bought for him. “Nice to see you wearing socks.”

“Why is everyone so obsessed about me wearing or not wearing socks?” He questions in an angsty tone, but he isn’t serious, it is obvious by the mischievous smile on his lips. “Socks aren’t something I missed on the island.”

Apart from in his letters, he hasn’t actually spoken to her about the island much. This may be because there is not much more to say that he didn’t pen to her or because there is something he wants to hide. Lisbon wonders which it is. “Yeah? What did you miss?”

“You.” His response is quick, to the point and takes her by surprise. It is no secret that he missed her whilst away, she knows that, but it is how quickly he comes to admit it which astonishes her.

Somewhat thankfully, a waiter then comes to offer drinks. They order a bottle of the house red wine and some water for the table before opening their menus to browse what is on offer. The mentalist knows what he craves before even reading the options and decides on getting a burger with all the trimmings. Cheese, bacon, onion, salad, lots of sauce, you name it. She orders a tomato pasta dish. “I’m not going to let you steal my fries.” He tells her, once their waiter walks off.

“I don’t want your fries!” She retaliates.

They both think about how nice this is, to be back in each other’s company in a casual manner. Work was always a factor before, even on their off days, because a call could you come in and they would have to suit up to get to the next crime scene. Tonight, they aren’t bound by work, they know that they can enjoy themselves without worrying if the phone will ring. “How do you feel about moving here?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.” She confesses and ponders for a few moments. “I’ve moved around a fair bit in my life so moving itself doesn’t worry me. Although it is a lot of work.”

All those brown boxes that she is going to have to fill with her belongings. The move from Sacramento to Washington a couple of years ago was incredibly difficult, maybe because she was reluctant to move in the first place and going from the West to East coast meant the removal truck took forever. Transporting her stuff from Washington to Austin will take time but will be much easier, especially because it is her choice. “Living here and doing this job will be more exciting than living in Washington that’s for sure.”

They are served the bottle of red wine and immediately Jane is taking a sip, savouring the taste and the warm feeling as it trickles down his throat. “That’s good stuff.” He comments and she agrees with a hum. “The island did not have good wine.”

“No?” He shakes his head. “So tell me, what did you get up to on the island?”

What did he get up to on the island? Very little is the answer. His routine barely changed from day to day, almost to the point that he felt he was stuck in a loop. He was thankful that he wasn’t hunted down by US law enforcement, but he was also dreadfully bored. “A lot of walking. Learnt Spanish.”

Lisbon doesn’t know if his curt answers are because he does not want to talk about it or if because there is nothing to say. “Bet the views were lovely.” Jane shrugs. The views were good, especially by the sea however the longer he was there the less he appreciated it. It just became so normal. “And learning Spanish could be useful. Are you any good?”

“Creo que sí.” A blank expression takes over her features when he speaks the short phrase. “It means ‘I think so’. I am sure the locals would disagree though.”

“Were they friendly?”

“Most of them yes.” He smiles, “They kept me company at times but I did miss speaking English.” She is glad that he wasn’t completely alone during his time away. Although she is sure that loneliness was a part of his life most of the time, at least he did make some good acquaintances.

The waiter returns with their food and places it down on the table between them. The sight of the huge, stacked burger makes the blonde’s mouth salivate and he immediately dives in. His move is hardly graceful, but she doesn’t mind, she cannot imagine what life has been like for him over the past few years and she is sure the food at the FBI detention centre won’t be the best either.

Her pasta is kind of disappointing, the sauce is basic and lacks flavour. She may not be an incredible cook, but she does understand the importance of seasoning. “Not good?” He questions, after reading the look of aversion on his friend’s face.

“Not amazing. Pretty bland.”

“Do you want some of my fries?” He offers which makes her heart double in size. It was barely a quarter of an hour ago that he alerted her that his fries will not be up for sharing yet here he is, on learning her food isn’t the best, offering his prized possession. “Have some.” She doesn’t need to be told twice.

Every mouthful he takes he relishes. It is a large burger so Lisbon stealing a few of his fries really is no biggie, plus he doesn’t want her to go hungry, although she does continue to eat her pasta. “I’m glad that there were people on the island that you could talk to.” She comments, going back to their previous topic of conversation. “Did you talk to anyone in particular…like when you were having problems?”

She has been trying to ask him since his return if he struggled at all whilst away but finding a way to ask him has been difficult and she hasn’t done a brilliant job in asking now. He cocks his head at her query. “Problems?”

“Like homesickness or anxiety or…general sadness.” He continues to look at her blankly which angers her slightly. “Come on Jane, I am not an idiot. You are only human, and anyone will have found what you went through difficult. Even if the weather was good.”

Whilst spending the past few months in the detention centre, Patrick has had time to reflect on his time overseas. In some ways it didn’t feel as long as two years but in others it felt so much longer. At first, once he had settled, he enjoyed the serenity and time to breathe. The run up to his move out there was stressful to say the least and he needed to recharge. It was when he started to get his energy back that the boredom started to seep in and he started to go a little stir crazy. “My time away was complicated. Days tended to be either good or boring, rarely bad.”

“But there were bad days?”

He knows that she is asking the question out of concern but he’d really rather she didn’t. Right now, he has his freedom back and he wants to enjoy that as much as possible before things inevitably get complicated again. “Some, yes.” He discloses and although she is not surprised there is a pang of hurt to her heart. “For now, though I do not want to dwell on the bad. To go back to your question if there was anyone in particular I could talk to, there was a café owner, Alfredo, who used to make me eggs and tea.”


	3. "U No Hoo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Lisbon have their FBI contracts confirmed before they head to Washington to pack up her belongings, he kindly offered. Whilst filling boxes, Patrick realises how much an effect his time away effected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the previous two chapters had links to the actual show including lines I used but I am now moving away from it so it is 100% AU! It is set around S6 time though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :) - EO

**“U No Hoo”**

The facilities at the FBI are incredible. Here you don’t have to beg to have access to a helicopter and wait times for lab results are half of what they were at CBI. If you want a new computer and you’re a federal agent, they will get you one within a day, back in Sacramento if you need a new stapler you have to grovel for it. Sometimes the state made it impossible for them to do their jobs.

Lisbon thought the budget at CBI was bad but then when she started working as a police chief in Washington, she realised how lucky she was. At least in California she had a budget. Now though she gets to experience what it is like working for the federal bureau and her losing a position of authority is definitely worth it for this prize.

Jane and she are now sat in Abbott’s office with him sat behind his desk and Agent Kim Fischer stood over his shoulder holding two wads of paper. She passes the first to her superior who glances at the cover before holding it out to the mentalist to read over. “All your terms are in there.” The agent comments and pauses to give the man chance to read. “The transport and couch are currently being worked on but there is tea already in the break room.”

Most importantly though, is his old partner will be working with him once again. That was the most imperative term, even more so than the criminal charges being dropped against him, which is why he listed her first. “And the charges?” He inquires, whilst retrieving a pen from his pocket to sign the paper.

“Gone away.” Abbott reveals, “You are a free man, Mr Jane.”

Hearing this not only makes him smile but her as well, the Red John business really is over and done with. They can move on. “When do you want us to start work?”

“We were thinking two weeks. Gives both of you time to settle.” The Supervisory Special Agent then passes over the next contract to the brunette who has been sitting patiently waiting for her turn. “Teresa, we will sort a transportation to move your belongings from Washington to here. We have also done you the service of finding some potential houses for you to live in.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Saves her the hassle of having to go house hunting if they’ve already prepared a shortlist, and she trusts the FBI’s judgement. “I’m not looking forward to boxing everything up, so time consuming.”

“It always takes longer than you think it will too.” Fischer pitches in, the first time she has spoken since the meeting has convened.

Patrick doesn’t know what to make of Kim Fischer. When he met her on the island, she was undercover to try and befriend him so he would return back to the US. They got on well then but ever since he has been on home soil, he has realised that she simply played a good act and in reality, it is going to be hard work to get her fully on side. He thinks she could be a good friend to Lisbon though, they both share a stubborn streak. “We will organise a flight back to Washington for today Agent Lisbon.” Abbott assures.

“And for me please.” Jane requests, making the three Agents evidently confused. He then turns to look at the brunette and explains. “I can you help you pack. It will be quicker then.”

“Wouldn’t you rather stay and explore the area?” She questions, although she does genuinely appreciate his offer.

“There will plenty of opportunities to explore in the future.”

By the time their flights get organised and they experience the three-hour journey, it was already late, so they decided to order takeout food before hitting the hay, preparing for a busy day of packing ahead of them.

It is still dark out when Jane awakes the following morning. He spent last night on her couch despite Lisbon offering to make up the bed in the spare room, he said that the hassle was unnecessary and that he is very happy snoozing with just a blanket. She was going to argue but then remembered the countless times he comfortably slept on the couch at CBI with nothing to wrap up in.

He capes the blanket around his shoulders to protect himself from the slight chill in the air, before gingerly walking to her kitchen in the hunt for some tea. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells him that it has just gone six in the morning and he wonders what sort of time his partner will awake from her slumber. She doesn’t strike him as someone who lays in bed until noon but then again, he doesn’t picture her as an early bird.

Either way, he decides that she will not be up anytime soon so he shouldn’t bother making her a hot beverage for it just to go cold. The curly-haired man is pleasantly surprised to find tea bags in her cupboard despite her not being a tea drinker. He wonders if she has often hosted people which is why she has them, but he knows that is unlikely.

The truth is she got into the habit of buying tea from when she was living in Sacramento, just in case Patrick would invite himself round. Despite her knowing a random visit from the mentalist was extremely unlikely, she had tea ready just in case. A few times she dreamt that he just turned up, but the reality was all too harsh.

After making his tea, he decides to start making up some boxes ready for her personal belongings. When they arrived at her house yesterday evening, both of them were staggered by the pile of flat boxes that had been left on her doorstep. The FBI really are everywhere.

Lisbon awakes around eight o’clock and wanders into her living room wearing a bathrobe over her pyjamas. At first, she is shocked by the sight of what looked to be a children’s fort at first, built in her front room but then she chuckles when she realises her blonde friend has spent his morning building boxes, which are now in stacks all over the room. “You’ve been busy.” She sends her comment towards the sofa where the accomplished box builder is now laying. She then spots the empty mug on her coffee table and smiles, “You found the tea then?”

“It was nice surprise that you had some.” He murmurs, wrapped back up in the blanket.

The brunette steps around a few of the stacks so she has a better view of the man lounging on her couch with his eyes shut. He looks relaxed, his curls are amess, and his hands are clasped together, resting on his torso. “Thank you for doing all this.”

His eyes open, revealing the blue irises as he looks towards her. “It is just a few boxes.” He shrugs casually and then decides on sitting up. “The least I can do.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I haven’t thanked you yet for everything you have done for me…” Patrick drawls, “Thank you for everything you did back in California, for putting up with me. I am eternally grateful.”

For a second, she thinks he is joking but the look on his face tells her otherwise. He is being deadly serious. “Jane, you don’t have to thank me. We are a team…partners.” She is about to say something else but decides against it before changing the subject to the daunting task at hand. “I am going to get dressed and have a coffee before we get started. I will start in the kitchen if you start in here?”

“Sure.”

It isn’t long before they are making headway with the packing of Lisbon’s belongings. Jane can hear her crashing about in the kitchen focussing on packaging up the pots and pans, whilst he carefully wraps her photo frames up in bubble wrap. It takes him longer than necessary as he likes to inspect each one, trying to guess her age in the photo and who the people she is with are.

Most of the photos are from when she was an adolescent with three boys all sharing her dark hair. He assumes that they are her brothers, he has only met one of them so he cannot say for sure, plus, they are kids in the pictures. There are only two frames containing memories more recent than her childhood, these contain people he knows.

The first is of her and Grace Van Pelt. Jane remembers Cho taking the photo of the two women at a piss up the team had after succeeding their mission to charge millionaire business mogul, Tommy Volker, with multiple offences. They look so happy, and they were, but also very relieved.

He remembers how invested Lisbon got in trying to take the sociopath down, and he believes it helped her understand why he needed to get Red John so much. Her attitude definitely changed towards that whole case after Volker was imprisoned.

The other photo is of the entire team at some Irish pub after solving another case. It is much older; Van Pelt was fairly new to the team and Jane was still trying to navigate his way around how to act whilst working for the CBI. He cannot remember the case, but he does remember the celebrations… it was New Year’s Eve and a very tipsy Rigsby asked a waitress to take the photo. He flirted with her too, but she wasn’t interested; Cho was taking the piss out of him the rest of the night.

It saddens Jane that it won’t be the five of them working as a team again. He enjoyed the fun and camaraderie they shared. Now he is going to have to get used to working with new people, like Abbott and Fischer, who he currently doesn’t particularly like. “Jane? Do you have the bubble wrap?” Lisbon asks as she walks into the room. He doesn’t need to answer her question and she sees him sat next to it, holding the photo frame. “New Year’s Eve 2008.”

“A long time ago now.” He replies and then wraps it up along with the other frames. “How are Rigsby and Grace?”

“They are well.” She then picks up the roll of bubble wrap. “They have a baby daughter now. Maddy.”

“That’s a lovely name.” He smiles to himself at the thought of the young family and hopes life is being good to them. They deserve it.

Throughout the morning they make good progress, in fact the kitchen is now bare apart from any essentials that she may need before the move and she is now helping her partner box up her books in the living area. She doesn’t think she has actually touched any of these books since moving here but she would struggle to throw them away. They all have memories associated with them and some of them she has had since she was a young girl.

She watches him pick up the white wooden box, which has been living on one of the shelves next to her books and forces herself to avert her gaze. Jane immediately notices that as opposed to the books in the cabinet, this item is free of dust, so it is something she has had out recently.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees her busying herself with sealing boxes, so he takes the opportunity to feed his nosiness. He sets the wooden container down on the unit before removing the lid to find lots of paper. Patrick quickly realises what they are. They are his letters that he sent from the island.

Carefully, he lets his fingers dance over the folds whilst feeling his heart begin to swell. “I can’t believe you kept these.” He finds himself saying, his tone full of raw emotion which brings a dryness to her throat as her eyes water.

She manages to compose herself before replying, “Of course I did. They are all I had left of you.” Still not looking at him, she continues with putting books in boxes, not letting herself stop for a second; he notices her distraction from the subject.

There are around fifteen or so letters, he would spend days thinking of what he could say to her that was different to the last time. Sometimes he would write about people or a particular nook of the island he explored. His last couple of letters he wrote that he missed her at the end whilst wondering if she felt the same, or if she was just glad to have been shot of him. A part of him wondered whether he was just an inconvenience in her life.

The letters were all signed “U No Hoo” and indeed from the very first letter that came her way she knew who it was from. She remembers her surprise when Pete and Samantha Barsocky, old carny friends of Jane’s, turned up with the first letter. It was around six months or so into him being on the run and she felt so touched. So touched that he risked himself being found to contact her.

He takes a hold of the last letter in the stack and unfolds it to have a read. He doesn’t really know why, he wrote it, so he knows what is said but there is something that pulls him to. Maybe it is because when he wrote these letters, he did not think he would ever come home or see Lisbon again.

_I’ve been meaning to apologise for leaving you on the beach that night. You being absent is the one thing that makes this new chapter strange and sad._

The “d” and full stop at the end of the statement has been smudged which for a moment confuses him. He was always so careful when he wrote to her that every single word was perfect, just like she deserves. It is when he tilts the paper in the light, he notices what looks to be tear drops on the page. She had cried whilst reading this. This breaks his heart. “I never meant to upset you.” He announces and holds up the letter to her when she looks his way. “I just wanted to let you know that I was okay.”

“Who said they upset me?”

“The teardrops on the paper did.” Of course he noticed that, she thinks and looks away from him once again but this time she cannot help but let the water welling in her eyes start to fall. “Lisbon?” Patrick then puts the letter back, folded, where he found it before walking over to the brunette. He gently guides her to turn around to face him and the sight of tears gliding down her cheeks forces a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry, come here.” He then engulfs her in a hug.

Feeling her sob against his chest makes him wrap his arms around her tighter, to try and show her that it is all okay now. He is here and he has no plans to go anywhere. Just the thought of her sat in here, alone, reading his letters whilst bawling is enough to set him off… but he must stay strong. For her. “I’m sorry. I am being silly.” Lisbon mumbles as she manages to calm herself and shrug off his embrace.

She feels stupid for getting so emotional, everything is fine now, better than fine. “You’re not. It is okay to cry.”

“I just…” She shakes her head with a sharp exhalation. “I just thought that you would never come back, and I would never see you again.”

Jane presses his lips firmly together to try and stop him from breaking out a snivel. He looks down at his feet self-consciously and she also averts her stare. Despite everything they have been through in the past, with each other, it has been so long since they have been properly emotional with one and other. They need to learn to be fully comfortable with each other again.

It is almost unbelievable right now that they had once slept together. Just that one time, when they couldn’t extinguish the heat anymore, but now after all this time it is feeling awkward. “Are we ever going to talk about the pact?” Her question is quiet, like she is nervous about asking it.

The pact was his idea. They made an agreement that once Red John was dealt with, they would find each other again, because there would be nothing stopping them from getting together. Properly. “We will.”

“When?” Teresa sounds urgent, her tone makes his eyes snap up to meet hers.

He has to be looking in her beautiful green eyes when he says this. “There’s no rush. I am not going anywhere.”

This is a promise, and she knows that. He doesn’t have to verbally confirm it is one, he doesn’t have to shake on it or “pinkie swear” as small kids would say. The look in his eyes is enough.


	4. Closing The Chapter Of Red John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her belongings all packed up, Jane and Lisbon head back to Austin but he takes a detour to California to visit the graves of his wife and child. This brings up unwanted thoughts about Red John and doubts about how he reacted to killing him at the time. Lisbon tries to help him quell these thoughts and close that chapter of their lives once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finally say bye bye RJ so that Jisbon can move on.

**Closing The Chapter Of Red John**

It takes both Jane and Lisbon a couple of days to fully pack up all of her stuff. She is very thankful to him that he offered to help because without him it would have taken so much longer. Who knew Patrick Jane could be so useful?

For the third night in a row, they enjoy takeout food in front of the fire and enjoy each other’s company. A removal van turned up just over an hour ago and two young men loaded her boxes onto it before driving off. Now the house is bare apart from one more crate of necessary items she may need before her flight which will be couriered to her new address in Austin.

It will take the removal men just over a day’s drive to get to Austin, so she will definitely beat them by flying. She is excited by the adventure ahead and no part of her will miss her dull time in Washington. “We need to leave by nine tomorrow morning to make our flight.” Teresa tells her partner after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

“I am not flying back with you.” He replies, but then realises how bad that sounds so further explains. “I am flying to California tomorrow. From there I will fly back to Austin in two days time… although my flight to Sacramento is not long after yours so nine sounds good.”

“Why are you going back to Sacramento?”

Patrick discards his now empty takeout box onto her coffee table before revealing. “I want to visit my family.”

Oh. She doesn’t need to ask him anymore about that, deciding that this is something he will want to keep private. He won’t have had chance to visit the cemetery since his return to the US and she is sure that if he wanted the company then he would have asked for it. “Where are you going to stay the night?”

“Meh some motel. I don’t care.” He shrugs, “Some psychopath kind of blew up my house.”

It humours her slightly that Red John has become “some psychopath”. He doesn’t need to name him. The brunette thinks of how he used to say his name, with such contempt that it was obvious to anyone the hold the sociopath had over him. She remembers the time he described him as a sickness, how he said that he felt like he was riddled with him, but now he seems at peace.

That man no longer rules his thoughts. “Well, when you get back to Austin, come round and I will cook you dinner.” He smiles at her invitation. “To say thank you for all your help with boxing my shit up.”

“Sounds good.”

They get an early night, him back to sleeping on the couch whilst she enjoys one last night in her bed. Their routine in the morning is so domestic that anyone who doesn’t know them would think that they are a couple; perhaps they are in a weird way. They probably know more about each other than most people know about their spouses.

At the airport they checked in together before separating to head to their respective gates. He was openly envious about her journey ahead which was half the time of his six-hour flight to Sacramento but now he is here. Back to where he lived for such a long time but now seems almost alien to him.

A lot can change to a place in two years, but it is more his feelings towards it that have altered. Now that there isn’t the serious crimes team at CBI to keep him busy, he has very little love towards the city. The only reason he will continue to return here periodically will be to visit Alexandria Cemetery where his wife and child are buried.

By the time he landed in California, he decided it was too late to visit the cemetery so headed to get some food at a diner he knows does good eggs before retiring to his motel room for the night.

The sunshine and green pastures make the cemetery a relatively peaceful place. It is quiet, the few people milling about all keep themselves to themselves, allowing him to enter his own little world. A few years previous, Patrick Jane had shot Thomas McAllister a.k.a. Red John in this very cemetery, not far from where his family – who the serial killer murdered – are buried.

It was almost poetic, he thought at the time, that he could end this monster’s life in this place but of course he ran. He was wounded so couldn’t get far and then the mentalist finished him off, with his hands wrapped around his neck. He felt the life drain from him. The relief he experienced is indescribable.

This is the first time he has returned to Alexandria Cemetery since that day and it all seems very unharmed by the event. He is unsure why he came really. All he is going to do is stare at their gravestones, he is not the sort of mourner to try and verbally communicate, but he just felt the need to come.

Jane has plans to take measures to move on even further. Ending Red John’s reign was one thing, taking vengeance for his family, but now he has to look to the future. Before, he can think about moving on with Teresa Lisbon he had to visit his wife. He doesn’t know why. She is dead and can’t exactly give him permission to be with someone else, although she would definitely want him to. To move on.

In fact, if she was here and witnessed her husband wage war with a serial killer to try and take him down, she would have been horrified. But her Patrick is stubborn, doesn’t like it when anyone but him wins.

Looking at the two almost identical gravestones he notices how they have aged since he last visited. They’ve naturally darkened, an effect of the weather, and moss is starting to grow. It doesn’t bother him though; it is all part of the process. Taking a seat on another stone, he looks around to see if there is anyone nearby, almost tempted at speaking to his family members out loud, but he decides against it at the sight of a bereaved looking woman stood not too far away. He doesn’t know what he would have said though when he knows they cannot hear him.

By the time he returns to Texas, it is well into the evening and he is feeling tired from the day of travelling. It is crazy how sitting on your ass can exhaust you so much. When his taxi pulls up outside Lisbon’s new place, he is truly drained, but he attempts to pick himself up and paste a smile on his face. For her.

Hearing the knock on her front door, she immediately relaxes. Despite him saying that he would be round on his arrival back in the state, she still was unsure whether he would actually turn up. Perhaps because of all that time they’ve spent apart. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up about anything to do with Patrick Jane. “Hey! Come in.” She greets and steps to one side allowing him to enter.

“This place is nice.” He comments, although it is difficult to tell right now with all the removal boxes everywhere. “Ooh and something smells good.”

“Yeah, I can’t take credit for that…” He raises his brow at this. “I bought a couple of ready meals and stuck them in the oven. Vegetable curry.”

“That sounds perfect.” A part of him knew that her cooking was unlikely, especially with her having so much stuff to do with the house. “I just appreciate the food as I haven’t eaten today.”

She tells him it will be five minutes before disappearing off into the kitchen to grab some cutlery to lay the table. When she reappears again, she not only has the utensils but also a bottle of red with two glasses. Lisbon thought perhaps he could do with a drink after his day of travelling and visiting the cemetery; it is hardly a pleasant day.

Jane is quiet over dinner. Too quiet for him anyway. He is polite and tries his hardest to make conversation by asking her about the house and what progress she has made but she can tell his heart isn’t really in it and his attention is adrift. At first, she thought that perhaps it is just tiredness which is affecting his mood but when he hesitates in answering a simple question about his trip, she realises that something is up. “What’s wrong Jane?”

Putting down his cutlery on his now near empty plate he sighs. She is prepared for him to closed off or pretend that there is nothing the matter, but she doesn’t need to be, her surprise is evident when he actually answers her. “Does it unnerve you that I show no remorse for killing Red John?”

His question takes shocks her but in a way the timing does make sense. Being back at the cemetery today must have been tough for him. “Not really.” She shrugs it off. “I mean... we’ve never really talked about you killing Red John, but it doesn’t alarm me that you feel no guilt.”

“It scares me.” He admits before gulping down a large amount of wine. “I feel like I should be guilt ridden but I am not. When I think about him… I-I don’t feel anything.”

Empty. No feelings toward Thomas McAllister at all, not even anger. Not anymore. That chapter of his life is well and truly shut but although he is glad to let go, he is also finding it difficult. Red John was a part of his life for such a long time. On the island, he didn’t really think about him ever but being back on US soil has brought him back up in his memories.

Patrick explains this to the brunette who patiently listens, not interrupting once. She can tell this is all a lot for the blonde process and a part of her worries that he will never fully be able to let go. “Going back to Sacramento probably triggered some memories.” She reasons. “Plus, when we start work again you will be way too busy to think about it. So I wouldn’t worry, but if you are worried then I am always here to listen to you.”

He really appreciates this offer, and he tells her this by taking a hold of her hand from across the table. Their fingers entwine and she begins to rub circles on his skin in a soothing manner using her thumb. This simple action appears to calm him down almost instantly. “He was scared to die.” He tells her, continuing this journey of opening up. “He begged me to let him live but…I couldn’t do that. Not after everything that happened.”

The look of shame on his face makes her frown. “That man was going to be given the death penalty for his heinous crimes. You just sped things up a little and saved a lot of public money.”

“The FBI then spent two years trying to find me.”

“That’s their problem.” She retorts. “Plus, you know they just did that because they wanted you to work for them. They don’t disagree with what you did, not really.”

He knows that she is probably right. Of course, they have to say that they do not condone his actions that day, but the truth is, Sheriff Thomas McAllister was a disgusting human being that did not deserve the life given to him. Many individuals out there, from bereaved family members of victims to disgruntled law enforcement officers, would have loved to have been the one to take that life away from him. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He reveals and gives her hand a quick squeeze.

“This is my house, of course I am here.” She jokes with him, trying to lighten the mood and it works, his face breaks out into a smile.

“I mean…here in Austin.” Patrick utters, “You didn’t have to uproot your life just because I asked you to.”

“I know that.” She really does but she couldn’t say no to him, not after everything. Plus, a job at the FBI is pretty cool. “But I wanted to.” He is so relieved that he doesn’t have to start this scary adventure at the federal bureau without her. “And I didn’t spend all that time praying for your safe return to then ditch you. We have unfinished business.” He cannot explain it, but something ignites within him when she says this.

Not only does he feel incredibly touched that she would spend her time praying for him – even if he doesn’t believe in a higher power – but the air of mystery around this “unfinished business” really is quite intoxicating. “We do?” He tries to act dumb, like he doesn’t know what she is getting at, but she sees right through his pretence.

Lisbon’s expression is now stern, but this humours him further, she should know by now that look does not work on him. “You are lucky I like you.” Jane agrees with a hum, he knows he is very fortunate to have her in his life and he will continue to remember this. “I made up the spare room for you. Just until you get your…campervan thing.”

“Airstream trailer.” She sends him a look of scepticism. “It is perfect! House on wheels. Means I won’t need a car.”

One thing she does admire about her curly-haired companion is that he doesn’t care much about _things_. He doesn’t fill his life with clutter and can live with the bare necessities. Oh, and tea. That’s one thing she must remember to buy more of because Teresa Lisbon has a feeling that Patrick Jane will be spending more time than before at her personal address, and she looks forward to it.


	5. Building Sexual Tension...and Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane drags Lisbon to play some mini golf, saying that she needs to have some fun in-between sorting her new house out. After, he goes back to the house with her the build some furniture. A day which on the face of it, shouldn't be anything to talk about but there is this sexual tension bubbling between them which is becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

**Building Sexual Tension…and Furniture**

When she woke up this morning, Teresa Lisbon expected her day would be filled with more unpacking of boxes and making her new house a home. She did not expect to be at some Mini Golf centre a few miles away from her condo with Patrick Jane who managed to persuade her that it would be a good idea. She doesn’t know how he managed that. “This game is stupid.” She huffs, after watching her ball settle behind an obstacle. “Why are we here?”

“We are here because all this moving business is making you even grumpier than normal.”

Well, this is hardly helping, she thinks, and watching him strike his golf ball cleanly around the bend just increases her annoyance. “I am not grumpy.” Her bad-tempered posture and tone don’t help her statement. Jane sends her a look of ‘oh really’ making her force a smile which greatly humours him.

After waking from a good night’s sleep, Lisbon found her blonde friend sat on her couch thinking. Following their deep conversations last night about some of his more repressed thoughts she originally considered that perhaps he is still dwelling on them, but he quickly quashed those concerns by suggesting a trip to Austin’s _Peter Pan Mini-Golf_. She remembers saying no, how is she here?

He for some reason usually gets his way, it is like his superpower. She has lost count how many times she risked her career for him… and not just her! Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, Minelli, Hightower, LaRoche, just to name a few. Patrick knows how to get what he wants and although she found it irritating at time, there were also instances where she found it quite sexy.

There was no ulterior motive to get her to come out with him. Not really. He offered to continue helping with sorting her place out but wanted some fresh air first. Last night, things got a bit emotive between them and he felt the need to have some fun. Fun, outside, equals mini golf of course.

They continue to make their way around the eighteen-hole course, making small talk about anything and everything. Keeping it light-hearted. However, she becomes crankier the more he extends his lead.

Her ball is only a foot or so away from the hole but when she hits it, it glides past the intended destination making her sulk. "You are so tense which won't be helping your shot." He comments and watches her stomp across the green to hit the object once more but this time it thankfully falls into the hole.

"I am tense because I should be unpacking boxes, not messing about playing mini golf." She scolds but picks up both of their balls from the hole and hands his to him.

"I told you, we will be back early afternoon and I'm going to be super helpful." He promises as they wander to Hole 10. "Plus, we need to enjoy our time off too before we are inspecting corpses again."

A family with two young children heard his last statement and send daggers his way before dragging their kids to a part of the course further away. The action makes the pair chuckle, a simple action which dissipates some of the tension from Lisbon's being. Just her laugh makes something ignite within him and it makes him want to get close to her. "I can help you."

"How?" She asks Jane before dropping her ball onto the starting spot.

The curly-haired man doesn't reply with words but instead discards his golf equipment to one side before going to stand immediately behind her on the green. "Get in position to tee off." He instructs and attempts to mirror her action.

"Tee off? It is mini golf. You just putt." Her persistent complaints force him to take matters into his own hands.

Gently, he turns her around and sculpts her body in a suitable position. He can feel the tension leave her as he does this, and he cannot help but let a smug smile play on his features which she thankfully cannot see. "You're more likely to make a clean shot if you're relaxed." His tone is low, and he is so close to her that she can feel the vibrations on the back of her neck. They send a shiver down her spin and she hopes he hasn't noticed. He has. "Remember, it is all about angles. Exhale on the hit."

She has no idea what made him such an expert, but she isn't going to argue. There is something about him being so close to her which makes her mood lift and suddenly the thoughts about all the unpacking she has to do just disappears. “Like this?” Lisbon then practices her shot without hitting the ball. However, she accidentally on purpose messes up making him tut.

“No.” He sighs before reach around her body to take a hold of her club by ghosting over her own hands. She wasn’t expecting this. “Come on Lisbon, loosen up.” Jane whispers in her ear making her shiver once again whilst he bears a conceited look on his features. He then guides her to strike her ball which perfectly avoids any obstacles on the course before triumphantly tipping into the hole with a satisfying clatter. “See what happens when you relax.”

The dissatisfaction she feels when he then moves away from her to go and grab his own club is huge. “Maybe we should get lunch before we head back to mine.” She calls over to him, taking the mentalist by surprise.

“I thought you were eager to get back to unpacking?”

“Well, I think you might have a point about us needing to enjoy ourselves before going back to work.” Teresa knows that she needs to do better at not letting her work be her only personality. She thinks back to the psychiatrist at CBI asking her what she does in her free time and it awakening her to the fact that she needed to _live a little_. “Plus, with you around, the house will be sorted in no time at all.”

Despite him helping with her game, Jane wins the mini golf by quite a few strokes. They went for lunch before returning to her new abode, nothing fancy, a couple of sandwiches at some café they passed on their travels. Now they are back to making Lisbon’s house her home and even she is surprised about how helpful he is being. Turns out he knows his stuff when it comes to organising spaces and building flatpack furniture.

There is something about the sight of him with his shirt sleeves rolled up over his elbows, his hair swept out of his face, biting his lip whilst attempting to screw two pieces of wood together which makes her a bit flustered. A single bead of sweat has gathered on his forehead which he then wipes away using the back of his hand before resuming his work. “You will catch flies like that.” He murmurs, snapping her out of her thoughts. She hadn’t realised she was stood with her mouth open, gawping at him, and she definitely had no idea he noticed.

Awkwardly, she closes her mouth whilst blushing. She looks to the floor and scoops back a strand of her brunette locks behind her ear which had come loose. Patrick smiles at her nervousness; he always takes great pleasure in rendering her speechless.

Even before they had any sort of romantic or sexual attraction to one and other, there were many occasions when he made her blush. It always humours him. Back then though, he didn’t really think anything of it other than it made him chuckle. Now he is thinking about it. Thinking about what could happen now nothing is stopping them. “Are you going to help me with this?” He questions and indicates to the devastation of wood and screws around him.

“I’m rubbish with flat pack.”

“You can pass me the screws at least.” He retorts and she is defeated, so she sits with him on the floor but a few metres away. “The different piles of screws are the different types, labelled A to D.” The blonde indicates to the heaps of metal as he explains. “I will just tell you which one to pass me.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Teresa shrugs, her eyes scanning the different lengths of screws. “Which piece of furniture is this anyway?”

It is difficult to tell when looking at it deconstructed. Jane picks up the instructions and shows the cover to her, it is the small bookcase for her bedroom. It looked so good all built in the store but like this it looks less than impressive. “If you are rubbish with building flat pack, then why did you go to Ikea?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs again, “It is cheap?” He rolls his eyes at this.

They make good progress in their building adventure, chatting about their jobs at the FBI and all the people they’re going to have to try and get on with. They reminisce about the times at CBI when they used to clash with the federal bureau, they definitely made enemies of a few of them yet now they will be joining them. A small part of Lisbon feels like she is joining the enemy… that feeling quickly passes when she remembers that if she wasn’t doing this, she would be a police chief in Washington. Very boring work.

Periodically, he calls out a letter to her and she passes over the correct component. They get into a good rhythm and actually start to enjoy themselves. When she passes over one of the screws, he tries to take it from her whilst focussing solely on the furniture but instead of grabbing the metal item his fingertips brush hers sending a bolt of energy through them both. Like electricity but instead of getting an electric shock there is a burst of lust between them.

It makes their mouths go dry, goosebumps appear and the hairs on their arms stand on end. That never used to happen. They used to be able to subtly touch each other on the arm or whatever and not experience this big reaction. Now though, there is undoubted sexual tension between them but they’re still feeling a level of awkwardness. “L-let me cook dinner tonight.” He shocks himself by stuttering slightly when he talks but his unease somehow pleases her. Not much knocks Patrick Jane’s confidence and she has done just that by one touch. “I make a great lasagne.”

“Sounds good.” She comments and watches him screw the component into a wooden joint.

“After I have finished this. I will go to the shops.” He has composed himself now and decides that casually talking will help them move on from the awkwardness. It isn’t that he doesn’t want anything to happen, this just isn’t how he wants it to. “Your brothers must be proud.”

“Why?” At the mention of her brothers, she feels her shoulders tense.

“To have a sister in the FBI!”

“I haven’t told them.” This staggers him, and a look of surprise crosses his features. “I don’t talk work with them anymore.”

“Why not?” The curly-haired man queries, now no-longer fiddling about with the bookcase.

The brunette begins to play with one of the spare screws, to try and divert her attention away from his gaze. She really doesn’t want to talk about this. However, she knows that he is unlikely to let it go so she needs to try her best to open up. “When you left, after Red John and all that mess, I was fired from the CBI. The others were punished, demoted or transferred but I made the decision to take the brunt of the blame because I was in charge.”

This isn’t something they have yet talked about, but he assumed as much. He felt bad about it, that him needing his vengeance got her life turned upside down. “I was slandered in the press.” She reveals, her eyes darting up to meet his. He visibly recoils at learning this fact, the all too familiar feeling of guilt returning. “Not for long but my brother, Tommy found out what happened through some article online. He told Jimmy and Stan… I felt so ashamed.”

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, “Didn’t they support you?”

“They tried. I was too stubborn.” Ah, of course. She couldn’t bare being seen as a failure in her brothers’ eyes, after basically raising them alone. “I caused a rift. All my fault… I wasn’t in the best headspace at the time and wasn’t accepting their help.” Stubborn really should be her middle name. “When I got the job in Washington, I told them to get them off my back, but they were so happy for me.” She shakes her head, “It made me angry because they shouldn’t have been pleased for me. It was a shit job compared to being a special agent at CBI.”

“This is all my fault.”

“No, No.” She stops him taking the blame before he has even begun. Her eyes are wide, startled by the prospect of him feeling remorseful, she doesn’t want that. “I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew I would probably end up losing my job one day, but it was worth it. We got Red John.”

Jane smiles at this. “We did.” Then he grabs the last plank of wood, a shelf for her bookcase, and lays it on the pegs to support it. “All done.”

Lisbon looks very pleased with the finished product and is mentally already filling it with her books. It only took them an hour; it would have taken her all day if she was by herself. But she isn’t, he is here and suddenly all the trouble she got herself in a few years ago is worth it. “Thank you.”


	6. Picnic And Fun In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their two weeks of off time fly by and it is the night before they officially start work at the FBI. Jane arranges a cute dinner under the stars for Lisbon where things get heated. They don't need to shy away anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual content in this chapter. If that's not your bag, then look out for the "*****" which I have put before and after the smutty stuff.

**Picnic And Fun In The Moonlight**

The two weeks fly by before their first official day at the FBI. They have spent it sorting Lisbon’s new house out and exploring Austin but mainly spending it together; rebuilding the great relationship they had before Jane went into hiding. Nothing has happened between them during this fortnight, apart from some passing looks and unmistakable sexual tension that is. They have somehow managed to keep their hands off each other. But why?

She has thought about this most nights after climbing into bed. In her opinion, she thinks because she made the first move before, back at CBI, that it is his turn. His turn to make the first move…it is all in his hands.

Whilst he wants to make that move, he has wanted to get all this moving business and settling in sorted first. If something did happen between them and it resulted in a long-term relationship, then he doesn’t want their tale to be that they started shagging after building some flat pack furniture. He is a bit of a romantic and believes they deserve a better story.

When Jane invited Lisbon out for their last night of freedom, she immediately knew that there was something mischievous going on. Firstly, because he said he would be busy all day preparing for whatever he had planned and secondly, because the location she has been given for their rendezvous was in the form of map coordinates. Not a name to a restaurant or bar or…mini golf centre. Map coordinates.

Her confusion deepened when she looked up where the coordinates are for. Some green space in Austin with nothing around for quite a distance and definitely no food outlets – yet he said there would be food.

If it was anyone else asking her to meet the night before starting a big new job at some patch of land, she would point blank refuse. She is starting to feel that anxiety which goes with the prospect of having to get to know new colleagues, new buildings and new protocols. Plus, she has got to do all that whilst worrying that Jane may upset someone or make a fool out of her. She will make him promise to behave himself.

Even her cell phone is unsure about her chosen destination when she types in the coordinates into the maps feature. She drives most the way there before parking up and travelling the last half a mile on foot. On her arrival, the sight of what he has set up takes her breath away. “Oh my…” She softly utters but he hears her so turns on his heels to face his close friend. She looks gorgeous and it almost leaves him speechless.

Jane has created a beautiful picnic setting with a luxurious looking hamper placed on the edge of a large rug. The surrounding area is wonderfully lit with a variety of glass lanterns, each complete with a tea light or candle. There are just the right amount to make it bright enough to see without being blinded, aided nicely by the bright moon illuminating above. “You like?” He questions, wearing his usual attire but he somehow has made it look smarter.

“Do I like it?’ She is stunned by all the effort he has put into it. No-one has ever made such a big romantic gesture towards her before. “I love it.” He is very glad and somewhat relieved, but all his thoughts are mainly on how stunning she looks tonight. Even without these twinkly lights, she would be glowing.

It is not very often that Lisbon would wear a dress but tonight she wanted to surprise him. She is sporting a deep green wrap dress that falls to the middle of her thighs and is accompanied by a pair of pumps which match the colour of her outfit perfectly. The V-neckline of the dress gives a hint of her cleavage and her mother’s cross dangles in the gap. “You look incredible.” He compliments, causing her cheeks to redden.

“Thank you.” She wants to embrace him, give him a peck on the cheek to show her appreciation for all the work he has done but she doesn’t. “So…what are we eating?”

Patrick grins at her question whilst indicating for her to take a seat on the blanket. She tries her best to graciously fall to her knees without flashing him, this dress is definitely shorter than she remembers, the action makes him chuckle under his breath. He flips open one side of the hamper which looks to be a cooling section and pulls out three separate glass bottles: one beer, one soda and the other water. “What do you fancy?”

She wouldn’t usually consider drinking alcohol the night before starting a new job, but her nerves are aflutter both because of that new employment and because of his presence in this setting. “I will take a beer.”

This somewhat surprises him, but he uncaps the bottle and passes it to her before grabbing one for himself. “I did some research and I got us sandwiches from the best place in Austin.”

“You did research?” She practically ridicules, tone dripping with disbelief making him act mock offended.

“I spoke to people, including Agent Abbott.” This does surprise her…and worry her.

“What did you say to him?” She panics, her manner making him pause from unloading the other side of the hamper.

Jane looks back over to his friend with a benevolent look on his features, she doesn’t want her to stress about anything, not today. “I just asked for recommendations for takeout food in the area. He then accused me of being lazy for not cooking for myself. That’s it.” She visibly relaxes at this explanation and although he wants to quiz her why she got so flustered, he doesn’t, and continues to unload the food. “I got four different sandwiches, figured we could take the spare for lunch.”

“Yeah, good idea.” She feels bad for making a big deal out of nothing but is thankful that he doesn’t further discuss it. “What did you get?”

“BLT, egg salad, grilled ham and cheese, and beef with horseradish.” They all sound good. He has always been good at sorting food out, always knows the best restaurants for a sit-down meal or the best pizza place for case closed pizza. Another one of his superpowers. “Which do you want?”

“The grilled ham and cheese sound good.” He passes her over the wrapped sandwich before he unwraps the beef one for himself.

They enjoy their sandwiches and Patrick makes a mental note to thank Agent Abbott for his recommendation tomorrow. He is surprisingly calm about his new adventure beginning the following day, in fact he is looking forward to it. Not the job per se, or having to behave around new people, but he is need of the mental stimulation. The Island was boring. Incarceration was boring. These two weeks off would have been boring if it wasn’t for his partner who continues to glow in the lowlight. “That sandwich was amazing.” Lisbon praises and scrunches up the paper. “Am I going to have to fight you for the BLT tomorrow lunchtime?”

“No.” He laughs lightly with a shake of his head, “You can have whichever one you like.” Honestly, right now, the brunette could ask for anything and he would probably say yes. It is like a spell has been cast on him, but he isn’t complaining. “You look beautiful.” He says this so quietly that she almost doesn’t hear, but she does, and it makes butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She wishes she could take compliments better and she wasn’t so awkward. Her response to his flattery is to smile self-consciously briefly before busying herself by tidying up their wrappers. He lets her react this way, he finds her embarrassment endearing but he also has the need to act on his feelings. His feelings that he has so much adoration for her.

When she crawls past him to dump their trash back into the hamper, he decides to take the gamble. Before she even has chance to breathe, his arms are snaking around her form and turning her to lay on her back on top of the picnic blanket. His actions astonish her, he can read this in her green eyes, but she doesn’t say anything. Not verbally anyway.

A familiar pink colour paints her cheeks and goosebumps litter her bare skin. Her lips are parted whilst her chest rises and falls kind of rapidly in anticipation. All this has happened in seconds.

Jane leans over her, his knees planted between her legs with a hand each side of her head to support his weight. Subconsciously, he licks his lips as his eyes dart between hers and then her lips – they are beckoning to him.

It almost feels triumphant when their lips finally connect, a feeling both of them have been waiting so patiently for such a long time. They kiss deeply and take in every sensation which goes with it. She loves the feeling of his facial hair scratching against her skin and the noises they make as they share this second. He takes great pleasure in her hands running through his curls, pulling every so often, guiding him through this moment.

When she starts to struggle to breathe beneath him, he pulls back and turns his attention to trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. This action brings back the memory of her sweet spot behind her left ear. Once he begins to nibble there her ragged breathing intermixes with pleasured moans.

She almost wants to curse him for finding that spot because it has caused her to melt with such strong desire that she doesn’t know how much longer she will be able to hold back.

*****

Lisbon feels her blonde companion harden against her making her loins ache in excitement. She is so ready for him, after all this time, she needs him, and she needs him now. “Will anyone see us?” She asks, breathlessly. The undertones to her question just make him feel hotter as he anticipates the next steps.

He moves his lips next to her ear and utters a, “No.” It is almost a growl which makes her realise that he is just as horny for her as she is for him. But he doesn’t want a relentless fuck, they’ve done that already, at her house back in Sacramento four or five years ago. He wants to make love to her, slow and sensually but still full of passion.

Patrick lifts his weight off her once again and smoothly reaches under the skirt of her green dress to find the waistband of her underwear. This sends a shiver down her spine, especially when he skilfully removes the garment and guides it down her silky legs. She watches him pocket the black panties in his suit jacket before he takes it off and sets it to one side.

Feeling the fresh, cool air against her now moistening core is a great feeling; especially because she feels so heated down there. He uses one arm to keep himself from falling on top of her, as he returns to smooching her fervently, his available hand is used to undo his pants and free his dick from the confinements of his boxers.

For a moment, Teresa finds it unbelievable that she would let someone have their way with her in an open space. Although this spot was difficult to find, anyone could theoretically stumble upon them both.

Any care she has for that disappears when his fingers find her slick folds. “Fuck.” She curses, forcing their mouths to separate as her already laboured breathing shudders. He moves his lips to her neck where he nibbles whilst rubbing her throbbing sex with two fingers. He then dips the digits into her opening and briefly she stops breathing. There is a low moan.

Expertly, he fingers her whilst the tip of his thumb rubs her swollen clit. “Oh my god Patrick, please don’t stop.” She begs. He does stop though, the absence of something inside her makes her whimper. It isn’t long though before something girthier and longer is filling the void as he fills her up in one smooth move.

They both groan in sync at the intense feeling and for a few seconds he just lays on top of her giving her time to adjust. Their heartbeats had raised to an incredible level but now they are starting to feel less like they will combust. If anyone caught just a glimpse of the two of them in this position, Lisbon with her legs spread and Jane impaling her, even without moving it is obvious what they are doing. “If you don’t fuck me this instance, we are going to have words.” She threatens.

“I am not going to fuck you.” He states which horrifies her, but he then continues. “I am going to make love to you, Teresa.”

Patrick starts to move, and his actions back up what he has just vowed. His movements are unhurried but full of lust as he goes back to kissing her ardently. He shifts slightly to continue at a better angle, the small action makes her throw her head back still rhythmically moaning. Her exposed neck acts as an invitation so he moves his mouth to nibble and kiss intermittently – being careful not to leave a mark.

She appreciates the caution he is taking with her, and although she felt the need to have it hard and fast like they did during their sole night of passion a few years ago, these gentle movements are having the same affect. That familiar building feeling which she gets before she explodes is starting to operate. “You feel so good.” He murmurs before nibbling her sweet spot behind her ear once more; he feels her body respond.

He increases his pace slightly, not by much, just enough to aid them closer and closer to their release. “Don’t stop.” She mumbles, for the second time this evening but this time he isn’t going to halt. Jane can feel how close he is to his own orgasm and it is obvious that she is feeling close too.

That feeling of great, immense release soon ricochets through them both as they call out each other’s names. He grunts as he shoots inside her whilst she trembles beneath him, not being able to control herself.

*****

He then manages to collapse to the side of Lisbon instead of burying her with his weight. His chest expands and falls greatly as he tries to get his breath back, what they just did felt so intense that he is struggling to even see. “Are you alright?” She asks anxiously, still slightly out of breath herself; she begins to rub circles on his arm.

“Yeah.” He manages, “Just…wow.” This makes her giggle as she flops over the skirt of her dress to cover herself up, he takes this as a hint and somehow manages to shimmy up his pants.

They cuddle into one and other, staying there for ages until the night chill gets too much. She helps him tidy up and retrieves her underwear from his pocket, much to his dismay, before they walk hand-in-hand to her car.

It has been a night that neither of them are going to forget in a hurry but now they must look ahead to tomorrow and their new employment which is edging closer by the second. They both fall asleep soundly though – the brunette in her bed and the mentalist in his – feeling tired from their evening’s activities.

Their first official morning at FBI is a busy one with everyone wanting to introduce themselves and even more forms to fill out. The team are at the end of a case so both Agent Teresa Lisbon and Consultant Patrick Jane await on the side-lines for the next one. They are just enjoying being back in such a bustling atmosphere, even if it isn’t the old CBI building.

Agent Kim Fischer, who has still not warmed to the mentalist, is showing the ex-CBI agent around the building – leaving the consultant to his own devices. Apparently, he prefers to find his feet alone and she certainly wasn’t going to argue, she currently struggles at the thought of having to work with him on a day-to-day basis. “What is the deal with Jane?” Fischer asks Lisbon, as they head into the break room.

On overhearing this question, Jane hides out of view, just round the corner so he is able to hear what the brunette says about him. After last night, he expects great compliments. “How do you mean?” Teresa questions in response whilst filling up a mug with coffee.

“Like…are you and him…?” She doesn’t finish her question, she doesn’t need to, the awkwardness speaks for itself.

This query flummoxes her. How does she answer that? Truthfully, she doesn’t know the real answer to the question and even if she did, it is definitely too soon to tell people. Especially her new colleagues who she barely knows. “Me and Jane?” She scoffs with a shake of her head and wonders internally whether she has overplayed it too much. “No. We are just friends with a lot of history.”

Just friends. That scoff. Patrick feels like someone has shot him in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the last book in this series, there is going to be a couple of sexual moments but I will always warn because I understand that some people just love the fluff. I get it.


	7. New Job, New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is hurt by what he heard Lisbon say to Agent Fischer. He spends the day trying to avoid the brunette whilst he thinks over what she said but this becomes difficult when a new case comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part sets up some stuff for later chapters, so although it may not be very exciting it is important.

**New Job, New Case**

Jane tries to spend the rest of the day avoiding Lisbon as he internally attempts to battle against this hurt that she has caused. He needs some time in solace to repress that feeling so he doesn’t cause any problems, especially in their new place of work. How does he dodge her? By talking to Cho of course! Well, talking at him.

His old friend is confused by the mentalist’s need to spend all this time with him, he is following him around like a dog and deep down the blonde knows he is unwanted. Time is creeping on though so he looks forward to being able to leave for the day, so he can hide and reflect.

When Agent Abbott enters the bullpen with a stern look on his face, Patrick knows that his wish of leaving work to evert a bust up with the brunette will not be granted. They’ve got a case and it looks to be an urgent one. “Right, team, round up.” The team stop whatever they were doing and drag their chairs to in front of the large screens in the corner of the room. “We have had movement from the Dallas Thieves gang.”

“Dallas Thieves gang?” Lisbon questions her superior who tries his best not to look heavenward.

The problem with new staff, especially coming from other states, is they are inexperienced in local cases. “The gang is notorious at stealing extremely valuable items or collections without even being seen. The FBI has been investigating them for over a year now and have no leads.”

“So, what’s changed?”

Jane pipes up and everyone turns to look at him. Everyone here has a kind of respect for him, they believe if he talks then he is worth being heard which humours him, because he knows that it will not last. “Who said something has changed?” Fischer asks him from besides the team leader.

“Your urgency.” If he is honest, he is excited about the prospect of a case. His brain needs the stimulation, but it will also keep him busy, so he does not have time to think about his old partner, who doesn’t seem to have noticed his annoyance with her.

The screens they’re all facing flash when they’re filled with information in the form of photos and strings of text. “In the early hours of this morning an antiquities warehouse was targeted on the edge of Austin.” The senior agent begins to explain. “We believe this unknown gang were the perpetrators but this time they made a mistake. They had no idea that behind the warehouse is a popular area for prostitutes to wait for potential clients.”

A photo of a young woman then appears on the screen, she looks happy and so full of life, but the team have a feeling that she is anything but. This is confirmed when another image appears next to it of her all bloody, sprawled on the sidewalk. “This is Rosie Blake, known as _Ruby_ amongst her co-workers and clients.” He continues, “She tried to call the police when the gang infiltrated the warehouse. She was shot multiple times in the chest for this action.”

“Blake also happens to be an estranged daughter of an important person in Senate.” Kim adds, “So all resources are being pulled together to get this gang.”

“Have they ever killed during one of their heists before?” Cho asks and watches both of his standing colleagues shake their heads.

“No.” Abbott adds to his action, “But, we have a lead. The victim had DNA under her fingernails…”

The DNA belongs to small time criminal Thiago Garcia, a man in his twenties who did a short stint in juvie when he was fifteen for drug dealing. His only offence as an adult was a DUI last year, so the fact he could have something to do with the case seems surprising. “If they shot her, then why would she have DNA of her attacker under the nails?” Lisbon thinks aloud which is met with hums from her new co-workers.

A light bulb metaphorically appears above Jane’s head. “Because they tried to silence her, Garcia didn’t want her to get killed so tried to persuade her to shut up, and she scratched him.” He reels off what he is thinking as if he was there which amazes young Agent Wylie in particular, he finds the consultant fascinating. “Whoever Garcia works for wasn’t feeling so generous…does he have any known associates?”

Just one, the man who paid his bail when he was arrested last year, but he also doesn’t really have a record. Aaron Thompson. Ex-military man who left the army after his fourth tour overseas, that’s just about all the information they have on him. “It is strange.” Fischer comments, her eyes reading a file she is holding. “He left the army almost three years ago and we have nothing on him since then. No credit records or anything. The only presence he has is him posting bail for Garcia.”

“Sounds like he joined the gang when he returned home then.” Cho adds, “Sadly, not uncommon. He is unlikely to be the leader though.”

They have a case. The two ex-CBI agents are sent to Thiago Garcia’s known address to bring the man into custody to question him. When Abbott suggests to Patrick that he might want to go with, he is surprised when the consultant turns down his request. He makes an excuse as to why he would be a better use at the offices.

At first, he spends his time trying to amaze Wylie with his skills and use those same skills to get Fischer to like him but when they both express that they are too busy for his tomfoolery, he decides to go sit in the conference room, he has renamed the fishbowl, with the case files.

Gang crime is a complicated area, especially when there is so little information. The most notorious of gangs usually have to be teared apart from the inside, with an officer being sent undercover to dig up anything and everything but that cannot be done with no leads at all. Garcia is a start, but he is looking likely to just be a small-time member so will not be a major loss to them – the only way to really stop a gang is by getting the leader.

The unit are hopeful that the suspect will talk and give them something, but they have to also assume he will not, they have to find other leads. Combing through the files of Thiago Garcia – who has just been brought in for questioning – and Aaron Thompson, Jane looks to find any information that could be useful.

At the sound of the door to the fishbowl being pushed open, he looks up to see his new boss, Supervisory Special Agent Abbott hovering at the other side of the conference table. “They are talking to Garcia; do you want to sit in?”

Because “they” is Cho and Lisbon, he definitely does not want to do that, he just ignores the question and starts to reel off his own ideas. “This guy’s military record is completely clean.” The consultant tells his superior, “Not a single reprimand throughout his career.”

“He was a good soldier.”

“Yes, he was.” There is a big but coming, “But, even good soldiers have a record. The army is tough, the senior ranks always pull up the rookies on minor mistakes. Give them a talking to which ends up on record. No one is perfect even the best soldiers.”

He continues to stare at the photographs they have of Thompson whilst the other man thinks over what has just been said. “What are you saying Jane?”

The mentalist swivels the most recent military photograph of Thompson around, so it is the right way up for Abbott. “This guy could be the leader after all. He’s a sociopath.”

On hearing their conversation, Agent Fischer decides to join them in the conference room, a look of confusion on her face. “You got all that from a clean military record and a couple of photographs?”

It is no secret that he likes to baffle people, he enjoys being the smartest person in every room and having that power of choosing to share information; but also, sometimes, it does get quite boring. There are bright people in this unit, he shouldn’t have to spell everything out to them. “No history of relationships, he pulled off some very difficult missions on his own and did not care if he had to murder people. This tells us he lacks empathy, is impulsive and doesn’t mind risky behaviour. These are all symptoms of sociopathy.”

“He was a soldier.” She retorts making him sigh.

“Yes, but he was an unusually perfect soldier. Like a machine. And…” He taps on the photograph, “He has dead eyes.”

They know they have to keep an open mind when working with Patrick Jane but sometimes he just seems to pull information from nowhere. Sometimes, it seems brilliant but other times, it seems too good to be true. “Even _if_ he is a sociopath.” Abbott treads lightly, not wanting to blame a random man – a retired solider no less – of crimes with no evidence. “What makes you think he could be a leader of a gang?”

“This man is incredibly meticulous to not make any mistakes. The gang is thorough, what happened last night was their first ever mistake which is quite an achievement.” He speaks incredibly quickly, almost matching how fast his brain is working to process the information given to him. “You read how quickly he rose through the ranks and then suddenly he quit? I bet he was bored and wanted to do something less lacklustre.”

“How is being in the army tame?” She questions him, still not buying his thought process. “And just because he is meticulous doesn’t mean he is the leader of some gang.”

It is times like this that Jane misses Rigsby and Van Pelt, they were used to his methods and although had questions they rarely doubted him. “It isn’t tame. To normal people. To a sociopath it definitely could be.”

Thompson gets bored of the army, despite his senior position, so quits and sets up a gang perhaps using some of the skills he learnt in his previous life? “It is an interesting theory.” The black man ponders, “Gangs tend to mimic their leader’s behaviour. If the gang is meticulous it is likely that their leader is too.” He peers into the bullpen and notices Lisbon exiting the interview room looking frustrated. They obviously haven’t got anywhere with Garcia.

The two senior agents decide to leave the fishbowl to find out what has happened, with their consultant in tow but giving himself a decent distance between himself and the brunette who looks irritated. “I thought I was getting somewhere with him.” She grunts with a shake of her head, “He is obviously nervous by this whole situation but now he is lawyering up.”

They understand the importance of having the right to an attorney but sometimes it is just an unnecessary obstacle they have to then overcome. A suspect saying that they want a lawyer feels like a slap in the face. A set back. “Jane thinks we should look at Thompson as the gang leader. Try taking that angle.” Their boss instructs but she sighs again.

“He isn’t talking.” She paces and ends up standing right next to the man she had sex with the previous night, he refuses to make any eye contact with her. “We could try offering him a deal. To try and smoke out the leader, whoever it is.”

The blonde then chooses this moment to walk away. The others don’t think anything of it but when it appears that Jane blanks her perfectly reasonable suggestion to go and make himself tea in the breakroom, Lisbon feels an assortment of emotions: anger, upset, confusion. She knows that he is a complicating human being, and he doesn’t always handle people in the best way, but he has never done that to her before. In all the years they have known one and other.

Despite one of her new colleagues, she thinks Agent Wylie, talking to her, she decides she has to find out what his problem is. So, she brushes past the young agent, who just stands there looking perplexed, and follows the consultant into the smaller room. “Jane, are you alright?” He hums. “You completely ignored me in there.”

“Did I?” His response is cold, and he doesn’t bother to look up from his mug.

This frostiness gets rid of all emotions other than anger from her being. How dare he act this way with her after everything she has done for him? “I don’t what your problem is but whatever it is, spit it out.” Her tone is harsh, and she is having to be careful not to raise her voice. She doesn’t want her new colleagues hearing their ruckus.

“No problem.” He shrugs and continues to avoid her gaze. The smart thing to do would be for him to explain how he was hurt by what she said to Fischer. Despite being a clever man, Jane can be incredibly dumb at times.

“You are impossible.” Her fists ball up into fists as she tries to channel this negative energy away. She is not going to make a fool of herself in front of her new colleagues, especially on her first week and definitely not because of Patrick Jane. “Maybe it was a mistake coming here and working with you again.”

With that bombshell of a statement, she turns and leaves. Not just the breakroom but out of the building. What has he done now?


	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane heads to Lisbon's to apologise for his behaviour but it turns into a heated argument. Today's the day that Patrick Jane understands the true meaning of "make-up sex".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual content in this chapter. If that's not your bag, then look out for the "*****" which I have put before and after the smutty stuff.

**Tension**

Lisbon did not return to the FBI headquarters after storming out. She called and claimed she was following a hunch about the case but really, she was at home, sat on her couch, contemplating the future. Did she make the right decision to work with Jane again? Before today, she didn’t really have any doubts, especially after their magical evening yesterday. Maybe, she was being unrealistic.

Once suspect Thiago Garcia was lawyered up, the team realised they had to make some sort of decision. They didn’t want to offer him a deal because he didn’t seem the sort of guy to take it and sell out his boss. He doesn’t have the courage. So instead, they let him go but sent out a couple of agents to shadow him in hope that he would lead them to the gang. This was all the consultant’s idea.

If he didn’t have this feeling of guilt hanging over him, then he would have gone with Cho and Fischer to stake out the suspect. He is interested to see how it all plays out and really wants to know if he is right and Aaron Thompson is the gang leader, but he has bigger priorities right now.

There was a time when he wouldn’t really care about hurting someone’s feelings. He would have to think back to when he was a fake psychic all those years ago to remember that sentiment, however. Joining the CBI and meeting Special Agent Teresa Lisbon changed him, for the better. She does not deserve to be hurt by him even if he was upset by what he heard her say.

When she hears the knock at her door she groans – Teresa is in no mood to see anyone right now – but she is also not impolite, so does get up to answer it. A quick look through the peep hole in the door makes her sigh; she is definitely in no mood to speak to Patrick Jane. “What do you want?” She shouts through the door, an action which takes the curly-haired man by surprise.

“To talk!” He calls back, “And to apologise… please just open the door.”

Reluctantly, she opens the door, and he is greeted by her harsh scowl. She doesn’t move an inch from standing in her doorway, he is definitely not permitted to enter. “I’m sorry for being a dick.” He apologises but she doesn’t respond. “Please Lisbon, let me in and I will explain.”

With a huff, she retreats from the doorway and into her living room, leaving him to follow after shutting the door behind him. On entering the front room which he helped her organise, he notices the opened bottle of wine on the coffee table which looks to be almost half drunk but with no glass in sight. She must have drunk it straight from the bottle, he thinks, and cannot help but frown. “Talk.”

Her tone is incredibly cut-throat and certainly makes him nervous. Neither of them chooses to sit down on the couch or in the inviting armchair, both feeling too angsty and the need to stay on their feet. He stands just in the opening to the room whilst she walks to behind the couch, leaving a decent distance between them. “I heard you talking to Fischer in the breakroom this morning.” He admits, making her try to think back to what was said but she is struggling. It has been a long day. “I heard you tell her that we are just friends.”

“Jane, what did you expect me to say to her?!” She shouts, feeling annoyed that this caused him to make him act like an ass. “When I don’t know what we are!”

“That’s okay…I understand that…” He racks his brain for the words he needs but he is struggling to piece them together. “It was how you said it though, like it was the most ridiculous suggestion in the world that we would be anything but friends.”

Patrick is trying his best to stay calm, but he is starting to feel like he is not allowed to feel hurt by her actions and that angers him. “How did you want me to say it? To say that we are just friends but give her a wink to suggest otherwise?!”

“It hurt me Lisbon!” He shouts back, which takes her by surprise and not in a good way. It is rare for him to raise his voice so she must have really struck a nerve. “I have been trying to avoid you to stop some big blow up happening whilst I got my head straight.”

“That worked well then.” She mutters with a shake of her head.

A silence falls as they both struggle to look at one and other. Jane decides to focus on a scuff on his shoes whilst she eyes up the open bottle of red which she has been knocking back since she returned from the office. “I got upset and I am not saying I handled it in the best way…” His tone is quieter now, as he tries to regain composure. “But I have been trying to get used to people again. I know it sounds like an excuse, but two years is a long time to be away from the civilisation you are used to.”

“You’re right. It does sound like an excuse.”

The tension in the air is palpable between them as they express such strong annoyance with one and other. They have had plenty of disagreements before, usually when he was being in the pain in the ass during a case, but this different. Them just being work partners is in the past now, any negativity now feels very personal. “I wasn’t expecting you to say anything other than we are friends, but you scoffed at the thought of being anything but.” She did, and that hadn’t even registered with her. Now, a small part of her, understands his upset but she is still feeling pissed off with him. “It was a shock, especially after last night.”

Last night. Last night they were making love outdoors in a beautiful, picnic scene he had set up so nicely. They experienced sensations which were so intense that it left him speechless and her completely in adoration for him. Yet tonight, they are arguing in her front room like none of that ever happened. That isn’t right.

Lisbon walks round to the other side of her couch and picks up the green bottle from the coffee table which causes him to transfix on her movements to see what she does next. He feels slightly nervous when she knocks back the wine, having a few glugs that she swallows down and then puts the item back where she found it. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.” She drawls before dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. “Especially after last night.”

“I’m sorry too. I should have handled it better.” Jane confesses and takes a deep breath to steady himself. “What now…?”

What now indeed…?

All this talk of last night, even if it is just brief mentions, is making her think of only one thing. “I have an idea.” There is something mischievous about her tone which he cannot put his finger on, as he watches her approach him and then takes his hands. Patrick raises his brow at her actions whilst wondering where she is going with this.

She is clasping his hands quite tightly when she begins to lead him out of this room and towards another, he just lets her with a bewildered look on his face. “Where are we going?” He questions, still completely without any idea.

“To my bedroom.” Oh, he thinks, and he feels massively shocked by her apparent suggestion. They were just arguing… Earlier today her behaviour upset him… And then his behaviour caused her to storm off the job… Yet now, she wants to have sex?

Obviously, he knows about “make up sex”, he watches television, he has seen films… but he has never been in a situation where it has come up – then again, he is hardly a sex fiend. Since his wife passed, he has only been sexual with one other person and that is Lisbon, but only on two occasions.

Her bedroom is at the back of the condo, and despite him spending a lot of time there over the past fortnight he actually has never been in. She always seemed keen to keep it private. What he doesn’t know is the reason she has kept it private in that time is because she didn’t want to end up just jumping into bed with him, but after last night she no longer cares. In fact, she really wants to.

She is about to pull him in for a kiss when she reads the unsure expression on his face and states, “We don’t have to do this. I am not going to force you.”

Now, it occurs to her that although their minor spat has made her hot under the collar, he most likely won’t have had the same reaction. Especially if she upset him as much as he made out. For a moment he just stares at her blankly, as if he is trying to compute what she has just said but then leans in and crashes his lips to hers.

The feeling of her hungrily reciprocating his rough kiss causes the fire to ignite within him. Maybe he does understand makeup sex after all.

*****

They are fumbling with the buttons on each other’s shirts, still with their lips firmly connected, making their laboured breathing get loudly exhaled through their noses. It is almost a race, to see whose shirt gets removed first. She wins but he is not far behind, so they separate to push the fabric off their bodies, letting the clothing fall to her bedroom floor.

Jane snakes his now naked arms around her back to unfasten the clip on her bra whilst she runs her hands down his hairy chest before reaching his waistband. All their movements are hurried, like if they do not do this quickly then they won’t at all. He is kicking off his shoes as he tosses her black, laced bra to one side and she pops open the button on his pants.

There is something about their frenzied actions to get each other completely naked which is so animalistic. He didn’t have to fully undress Lisbon. He could have just removed her trousers and panties, pulled down his own pants and boxers and leant her over to support herself on the edge of her bed and fucked her to oblivion. Even in their rushed state though he feels the need for skin-to-skin contact. He wants to feel her heat and sweat and the hair on her arms stand up on end.

When they are fully naked, they can return to snogging each other’s faces off. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, feeling the tip of his member touch her bum. He manoeuvres them both closer to her large double bed before dropping her triumphantly down onto it.

He practically jumps onto the bed also, hovering over her eager form when she grabs his fully erect dick making him groan. She strokes him a few times whilst using her other hand to spread her own juices along her folds, preparing herself for him. “Fuck Teresa.” He moans when she guides him into her opening before letting go, leaving him to his own devices.

“If you don’t fuck me this instant Patrick Jane then I will get angry again.” This threat is unnecessary, but he doesn’t mind the encouragement as he sinks his length into her. They both make indescribable noises when he fills her up completely and he dips his head down to her neck to suckle on her favourite spot as he begins to thrust into her at high speed.

The combination of the intensity of his stabs and his lips on her neck has her moaning loudly. She intermittently mumbles phrases of encouragement like “yeah right there” and “fuck don’t stop” which just spur him on; he continues to hammer into her like a piston on crack.

Last night when they made love under the stars, slow and lovingly, they experienced so much passion but here now, it feels like they are on fire. Two very different experiences but both absolutely brilliant.

Pleasure is at the front of her mind as it is flowing abundantly, so much so that she did not believe she could experience much more until his right hand finds her breasts. In turn, he plays with each one, pinching her nipples sending a jolt of desire through her. The noise she is making is so loud and carnal, but it is music to his ears.

Lisbon pulls at his curls to guide him to her lips so their tongues can dance and explore every inch of the other’s mouth. She scratches at his back, giving him a wave of pleasure and forcing his lips to part with moan; she loves what she is doing to him. Jane’s activity becomes sloppy as tiredness begins to hit but neither of them are quite there yet, although things are getting close. “Let me get on top.” She instructs and he does not argue.

His dick slides out of her pussy giving them both a sense of great loss, but they are quick to flip round so he is lying on his back. The brunette climbs on top of her partner and guides herself down to mount him, this position makes the sensations feel even more intense because gravity is working in their favour. Teresa doesn’t think she has ever felt so full.

Watching her bob up and down on top of him just aids him closer to his release as he can truly experience how unbelievably sexy she is. Her breasts bounce while she moves with her head thrown back, relishing that feeling of edging closer to her climax. “Oh my…” She groans, her core starts to convulse around him.

“Cum for me Lisbon.” He manages to utter through his vast breathlessness.

She curses before crying out, the waves of her orgasm crashing into her forcefully. Moments later he shoots into her, experiencing his own release which makes him grunt like an animal. Lisbon collapses onto him and nestles her face into his neck, exhaling sharply. Fucking hell, they both think, and he slips out of her.

*****

They lay in her bed, tangled with the sheets, her cuddled into his side. His arm is wrapped around her naked form, enjoying that comforting feeling after their earlier friction, but she can tell that there is something still on his mind. He is too quiet. “Jane, are you okay?”

“What is this Lisbon?” He replies to her question with another question. “If it is just fucking, then please say so.”

It goes unsaid that he hopes that isn’t her answer. Although sex with her is incredible, having a purely physical relationship with nothing else is not something he wants. He is too much of a romantic and cares for her too dearly. “I hope not.” She murmurs, before sitting up so she is able to turn and look at him. “A relationship between us will never be easy, even with Red John gone, but it is a risk I want to take.”

Jane beams at this and shuffles himself to sit up, leaning against the headboard. Finally, after all this time, they are going to take things further and develop their relationship. He was done with just being co-workers a long time ago and now he has the opportunity to love her like she deserves. She deserves to be loved and to have someone want to look after her. “I want to take that risk too.”

She smiles at his admittance and leans in to kiss him once more, but this time it isn’t a hungry, lust-fuelled snog but a loving action. He has a hand resting on her shoulder, whilst she cups his face and feels his stubble graze her palms. Lisbon then pulls away, ready to list some conditions that she believes need to be said. “We will have to take things slow-”

“We have known each other for like a billion years at this point. How much slower can we get?” He interrupts, but she can tell that he is just trying to be funny. To be honest he probably needs it to be well paced too, it has been a long time since he has been in a romantic relationship and the last one didn’t end particularly well.

“You know what I mean!” She playfully slaps him on his bicep, “And I would like to keep it to ourselves. If that’s okay?”

Briefly he is silenced by this revelation, not because it disappointments him, more because he is wondering why. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No, no!” She is quick to downplay his question, after earlier she definitely does not want to hurt him again. Although he is still smiling so he must think it is okay. “It is just a big thing that I know we will have to work at, and having others poking their noses in isn’t going to help.” It is a fair point, plus he has no reason as to why he would want other people to know. “Neither of us have been in a relationship for a long time.”

“You’re right.” He acknowledges. “Slow and keeping it private. You’ve got it.”


	9. In A Bit Of A Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds himself in a bit of a pickle after finding himself in the lair of Aaron Thompson and Thiago Garcia's gang. His only thoughts are of Lisbon, and the worry that he will not see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this part I wasn't very happy at first but then I re-read it and realised it is actually alright. There is some cute Jisbon too.

**In A Bit Of A Pickle**

How has he found himself here? “If you move even an inch, we will kill you.” The threat is serious, he can tell by the expression on the man’s face who is brandishing some kind of firearm. Maybe a Glock, he thinks, not that it matters. Lisbon has always said to him that if he finds a lead, report it to the unit and wait for backup. Never go into a dangerous situation alone. Jane has ignored this advice.

The team have spent the past week searching for leads on the gang case. They gave up on shadowing suspect Thiago Garcia, but their consultant continued to persist and tonight that perseverance paid off. He followed the man to what looked to be a garage, but he now suspects the business is all a front for their gang work. He has already spotted multiple valuable items which he knows are stolen from reading the case files, but now he has got himself in a bit of a pickle.

He needed to know if he was right – a great character flaw of his – and that ex-military man Aaron Thompson is the leader of the gang. He was right. If he wasn’t so fearful for his life right now, then he would definitely be calling Abbott and Fischer to gloat; they should have never doubted him. “Identify yourself.” Thompson instructs, still pointing the weapon at the curly-haired man.

“Boss, this guy is from the FBI.” Garcia reports, identifying the man who he saw briefly at the FBI building a few prior. His revelation makes the leader tilt his head as if he is trying to process this information.

If this is the entirety of the gang then it isn’t exactly a big one with five men, ranging in age from mid-twenties to early forties. All of them look to be in good shape, all of them are wielding some kind of gun and all of them are scared of their boss. There is no way anyone, other than the man Jane suspected, is in charge. “Patrick Jane.” He introduces, “I am a consultant for the FBI.”

“A consultant.” The self-assured man spits. “What does that even mean?”

“I…consult.” His vagueness angers Aaron who tries his hardest not to roll his eyes out of annoyance. “Look fellas, I am going to cut to the chase. It would be easier for everyone if you come quietly.”

The men laugh at his plea, but Patrick is not surprised, of course they weren’t going to come quietly, but he thought he would suggest it. One day that will work. He is hoping he is coming off confident but inside he is feeling anything but. It has been a long time since someone has pointed a gun at him, and it is not a situation he has missed. “You obviously don’t know me at all Patrick if you think I am going to come quietly.”

“I know you’re a sociopath. You joined the military because you sought a thrill and wouldn’t mind knowing the feeling of murdering someone in cold blood.” He replies to Thompson whose facial expression doesn’t change so he continues. “You are meticulous, hardworking and find it easy to manipulate people, so you rose through the ranks quickly and then quit when you got bored. Needed something new to get the blood pumping, how am I doing so far?”

“You are a very cocky man for someone who has a gun pointed at them.”

“Meh.” He shrugs, “It isn’t the first time someone has pulled a gun on me and won’t be the last.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.”

Aaron Thompson hasn’t changed that much since he has left the army. The photograph that Jane had to study was from almost four years ago of a military man who carried some of the typical characteristics. Good posture, clean shaven and hair cut neatly with short back and sides, only a small amount of growth on top. Tidy, doesn’t get in the way. Looks like he cuts it himself which is why it hasn’t changed in the past four years, cutting his hair and shaving is just part of his routine even when not in the forces. Certain behaviours have been carved into him. “You wouldn’t harm a federal employee. You know the consequences.”

“You are here alone.” The gang leader sounds bored at this interaction, like this isn’t an inconvenience to him. There isn’t a bone in his body which is worried and that concerns Patrick as it reduces his chance of getting out of this situation alive. “I could shoot you in the head right now, dump your body and be in Mexico by tomorrow.”

The other gang members do seem more apprehensive compared to their boss, whether this is because of Jane’s presence or what their superior is saying he does not know. “That would hardly be fun.”

“Good point.” The ex-soldier lowers his weapon before looking to two of the unknown members. “Tie him up. We will torture him and then shoot him in the head.”

Don’t worry Patrick, the unit will be here soon to rescue you, he thinks to himself as the two men roughly grab him by the arms and push him towards a chair, whilst Garcia appears with some rope and strong tape.

Although he is trying to persuade himself that things will be okay, he finds that his heart rate has increased, and his breathing has become laboured. He does not like physical pain, in fact he is terrified of it. In some ways he has shown courage in his life but if a potential fist fight ever comes his way, he is always sure to run.

His wrists are bound together by silver tape whilst rope is wrapped around his torso, tying him to the chair. They make his restrictions incredibly tight which just makes his panic levels increase. He is extremely uncomfortable. Someone smacks him around his face, he doesn’t notice who as things are happening so fast. This is not how he imagined today to end, he had other plans, better plans with Lisbon.

They were going to go out for dinner, some Thai place which Wylie recommended because of its individual take on some of the dishes. Jane thought it sounded intriguing and a bit of fun whilst Lisbon was suspicious, she said something about keeping it classic is best. All sounded a bit safe to him, so he booked the restaurant and told her to live a little. “Now then, hammer on the knuckles or pliers on the toes?”

A big disadvantage of being tortured in a garage is the number of tools to hand and it is becoming more and more apparent to the mentalist that there is a chance the team won’t get here on time. A sinking feeling starts to set in as any confidence he was displaying on his face dissipates making Thompson grin. “Do we have to do this?” Garcia pipes up from behind the sociopath, “We could just kill him.”

So torturing is a new aspect to the gang life then, he realises. “I guess it would be a lot less messy.” Aaron ponders, a tool in each hand which he glances at before dropping to the floor with a clang. He then pulls out his weapon once more and points it directly at the blonde’s forehead. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

He is right, he shouldn’t, Jane is mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. He did not spend years thinking about being with Teresa Lisbon to then get killed less than a week after they decide to be in a romantic relationship. “I can see that now.” He admits sorrowfully.

This case has been so time consuming that he has hardly got to spend any time with the brunette outside of work when they have to stay strictly professional. Well… as professional as Patrick Jane gets.

He arranged to go out for food tonight because he wanted to spend some time with her when she isn’t Agent Lisbon. He wanted to spend the night with Teresa.

Thankfully, his time on earth alive is not about to come to end. There is a loud crash and shouts of “FBI” as his colleagues infiltrate the garage, all in protective gear holding a variety of weapons. The gang disperse and try to run but do not get anywhere… apart from the top gun, Aaron Thompson, who somehow slips between their fingers.

He doesn’t recognise many of the FBI personnel apart from his old friend, Agent Cho who looks to have led the raid. The lack of Lisbon makes him frown, although right now Jane is just thankful to be alive. It was a close shave. “Jane, are you alright?!” Cho calls over to the consultant who he is being freed by another agent, the tape being ripped from his skin sends a jolt of pain through him.

“Yeah! Fine!” He lies and looks around at the four gang members, including Garcia being cuffed on the ground and huffs out of frustration that their leader got away. “Did Thompson get away?”

The Asian man frowns, even more than usual, which tells him all he needs to know. They didn’t get him. The most dangerous man out of all of them and he got away; at least they got some of the stolen goods.

There are a few suggestions that perhaps he should get checked out at the hospital, but Patrick wavers them away, saying that he is fine and unharmed. Although mentally he is feeling a bit impaired. Nothing a good cup of tea will fix, he claimed, before Cho drove him home to his Airstream trailer.

He knows he should feel happy to be alive and pleased that the team have the majority of the gang in custody, but he feels like he has lost. Maybe he is rustier at this whole fighting crime thing than he previously thought. Two years is a long time to be away from it and there are still metaphorical cobwebs he needs to brush away. He should have called for backup, waited and watched the raid unfold. Not, text Abbott and just walk in without any sort of plan – he was stupid, he knows that.

Maybe, this new job was a bad idea. Yes he knows that the mental stimulation is necessary to stop himself from causing too much trouble or to go stir crazy, but the risk is sometimes too big. There may have been times in his life where he has felt low and without purpose, but he really does not want to die.

However, if he didn’t get this job then Lisbon wouldn’t be here with him. She would still be in Washington, pretending she is okay about the situation she found herself in whilst he would be rotting away in the detention suite. Doing this job means he has found himself a new romantic companion, something for a time he thought would never happen again.

The knock on his trailer door causes him to jump slightly, sending a small amount of tea to spill out of his mug. His visitor does not wait for him to respond as the door flies open revealing his upset partner on the other side. The line which pops up on her forehead when she is stressed is making an appearance; a characteristic of hers he identified after only knowing her a few weeks. “Why aren’t you answering your phone?” She questions somewhat angrily.

Sheepishly, he places his cup on the small countertop and reaches in his pocket to find the device she speaks of. “Sorry, it was on silent.” He apologises and looks at the screen to see a number of missed calls and messages, mainly all from her. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?!” Teresa steps into the trailer and closes the door behind her. There isn’t a huge amount of space in his abode meaning they are stood very close to one and other, but that’s okay. “Jane, Cho told me how they found you. God knows what they were going to do to you.”

Her worry does touch him, of course it does, but he also feels guilty for making her feel that way. It is not a pleasant feeling to be constantly worried about those you care about, he knows that, but it is a feeling they are going to have to get used to whilst doing this job. “I was scared.” He confesses and bites down hard on his lip. His blue eyes glisten with unshed tears as he thinks about how close he was to losing everything, losing a future which he hopes to spend with her.

She is surprised by his admittance. He is usually not the sort of person to be so open about his feelings in this way, but maybe these are the sort of insights you get when you’re romantically involved with Patrick Jane. It is much easier when he is honest.

Lisbon reaches out and takes his hand in hers, entwining their fingers before leading him to sit on his uncomfortable bed. It is just a mattress covered by a thin sheet and blanket is pushed to one end with a pillow, if he ever thinks she will sleep here with him then he has another thing coming.

Her appearance has changed now, that stress line has disappeared, and her features are more relaxed. He is glad that he was candid, it seems to have calmed her. “I can’t imagine how terrifying it must have been. The threat of being tortured…” The brunette shivers at the thought, she has been in some sticky situations in her life but never tortured. Thank god.

“It wasn’t that.” The feeling of her rubbing circles on his hand relaxes him slightly, some of the tension he is experiencing is lifted off his shoulders. “I mean… it wasn’t _just_ that.” He thinks back to that feeling of relief he experienced when he heard his unit raid the garage. That moment he released that he wasn’t going to be tortured, but more importantly, he was going to see her again. “I didn’t want to die when there is so much that we haven’t had chance to do yet.”

She is touched by this and smiles, “Like what?”

So, many things.

Romantic meals in candlelight, either at some delicious eatery or enjoying the comfort of home cooked food. One of the best things about eating at home is being able to crash out afterwards on the couch, snuggled in front of film or chatting whilst draining the end of a bottle of wine.

Then again, being able to walk off a big meal after eating out, hand-in-hand is also rather enjoyable. Feeling a little buzz from the ambience of the restaurant aided by a hint of alcohol. Walking with the person you love in any situation is pleasurable. It doesn’t matter if it is just down the street or somewhere a little more scenic, like the beach, bare foot letting the waves tickle your toes, or the forest, surrounded by wildlife.

The trips away that can be had, both romantic minibreaks and long vacations. Travelling around the US or even the world to galivant around cities or relax by a pool. All there is the option of simple day trips to galleries and zoos, a burst of fun. The main thing is as long as they are together.

Being able to spend the day enjoying each other’s company and then ending it with fireworks in the bedroom or just cosying up under the sheets.

Jane realises that he has been talking perhaps too long about all the things they could do together. He blushingly trails off his explanation, but her smile has transformed into a full-on grin. She has taken what he said well. “Patrick Jane, I hadn’t pegged you for such a romantic.”

Lisbon playfully slaps him on his bicep to accentuate her comment. Seeing him become awkward, as his cheeks threaten to redden, only pleases her further. Not a lot renders him speechless, yet her words have caused him to quieten. She knows that she shouldn’t feel so proud with herself.

Subconsciously, Patrick begins to fiddle with his wedding ring which sits snug on his finger. “It has been a while since I’ve used this particular skill.” He doesn’t realise what his hands are doing but she does, and she finds her smile falling away.

It does not upset her that he is still so emotionally connected with his family, of course it doesn’t, she just wishes that he wasn’t so plagued with sadness. She wants him to be happy and she hopes that she can give that happiness to him. “It sounds like we have plans to make.” The brunette then plants a kiss on his jawline, this warming action gives him a need to be close to her, so he slings an arm around her and pulls her close.

It is a bit of a cliché saying that two people fit perfectly together but they really do, she feels so comfortable nestled into his side and he loves having her there. Close. “I’m glad you came over.”

“I’m glad I did too.” She may not be the biggest fan of his trailer, but tonight she needed to be with him because today was a reminder of how easy life can be stopped. “I’ve got to confess, I’m a little hungry.”

“Me too.” He chuckles, and his stomach grumbles to add to his point. “I will order pizza.”


	10. A Walk, A Threat and Suspicious Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night spent in Jane's trailer, the new couple spend the morning walking through the forest but return to an unwanted sight.

**A Walk, A Threat and Suspicious Colleagues**

Somehow, quite unbelievably to her, he managed to get her to sleep in the Airstream trailer. She swore that there wouldn’t be a hope in hell that she would spend the night on that uncomfortable mattress inside a tin can, but she just couldn’t bring herself to leave last night. They were too comfortable snuggled up together.

Whilst waiting for their pizza to arrive, they continued their deep conversations about life and the future. It didn’t seem heavy though, it was just nice. To be able to have those conversations after everything they’ve been through.

Lisbon is enjoying thinking about it whilst sipping her coffee in a lawn chair outside the trailer. It is very peaceful being amongst the wildlife so early, the singsong of the birds is keeping her company. Her boyfriend is inside, going through the motions of his morning routine, with a huge grin on his face. Last night was great.

They didn’t need sex to make it a passionate evening. In fact, neither of them even considered it. They just talked, and talked, and talked; as well as kissed a fair bit too. It just felt so wonderful and she didn’t think it could get any more special until Jane said the three magic words.

_He had left her sitting on the mattress thinking whilst he discarded the empty pizza box and their dirty napkins. When he returned, he was holding another pillow and she quickly prepared a speech for why she couldn’t possibly stay over in this bumpy bed, but his next spiel cut her off before she had even begun. “I’ve really enjoyed tonight. Not exactly what I had planned but I think it was better.”_

_“Sometimes the spontaneous plans are the best ones.” She had commented and watched him put the spare pillow next to the one which was already there. It surprised her that he just assumed she would stay over, but then again it moved her that it was an option. “This trailer opens up the possibility for more spur-of-the-moment plans.”_

_“One of the reasons why I requested it.” He took seat next to her but so his body was angled to face her. “Not restricted to staying in one place.”_

_“Are you saying you could leave anytime?” Momentarily, Lisbon was panicked. She knew that Patrick was a bit of a free spirit and enjoyed travelling, most likely stemming from his carny upbringing, but it innerves her that he could just pack his things up and go in no time at all._

_On noticing her nervous expression, Jane is quick to answer. “Not now, no.” He shook his head. “Before, maybe, but I am not going to leave you. I love you too much to do that to you.”_

_Her green eyes glistened with some unshed happy tears when she hears his reply. “You love me?”_

_The disbelief that dripped in her tone was upsetting to him, but he was too pleased with her joyful reaction to his admittance that he did not think about it long. “I love you. Of course I do.”_

_Their soft lips then met lovingly, and they kissed each other with so much adoration that she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It is crazy to think that barely five hours prior he was staring death in the face, but it really put things into perspective for him. That close call made him realise that anything can happen, and he has to make the best out of life._

“Are you ready?” His voice snaps her out of her trance.

He is looking at her with a knowing expression on his face like he knows what she was thinking about. Well unless he is a real psychic, which he has said on many occasions he isn’t, then he really hasn’t a clue. “Yeah, I will just put my cup back inside.”

They’ve decided on going for a walk through the forest because the weather is perfect. Not too hot but the sun is there breaking through the clouds. It is Saturday and Jane has been told in no certain terms to not return to FBI headquarters this weekend. Abbott says that he needs the time off to recuperate from such a tough situation. Lisbon isn’t so lucky.

Her excuse for not being at work was that she would take down her partner’s official statement of the incident, before returning to the offices for a weekend of perp interviews and the hunt for Aaron Thompson.

They sorted the statement when they awoke first thing, so they have time for a good walk before duty calls. A part of him wishes that duty will never call and that they could just spend their days chatting without a care in the world, but life is rarely so kind. So, he takes the small victories and strolling hand-in-hand with the brunette is certainly a win he never thought he would get. “If you didn’t work in law enforcement, what would you have been?”

He has always been meaning to ask her this question, it is an answer he has internally debated for many years, but he has never thought to actually ask. “Hm…I don’t know.” She ponders. Her parents both worked for the emergency services, her father as a fireman and her mother as a nurse, so it is no surprise that she ended up in that sector. “A nurse maybe… or a soldier in the army.”

“You would have been good at both.” He compliments.

“Maybe, guess we will never know.” One of the things she is most proud of in life is her career. How she battled to get to a senior position in the CBI, as a woman from her background it was quite the achievement. On occasion she wonders if her parents would be proud if they were still alive. “What about you?”

“Probably a waiter or something.” He shrugs, “I didn’t go to high school or college, doors weren’t exactly open to me.”

When she first learnt about his lack of schooling, she was shocked to say the least. He is a man so well spoken and knowledgeable but perhaps he shouldn’t be. It just shows how naturally gifted he is. “I am glad things have worked out how they have.” Lisbon gives Jane’s hand a squeeze when she says this causing his heart to double in size. Maybe this isn’t the career he necessarily wants but at least something good has come out of it.

They walk for about an hour, performing a loop through the woods and back to his trailer. It was a wonderfully peaceful way to spend the morning, being at one with nature and staying clear of any other people. It is a shame it has to end.

As soon as they reach the Airstream, they realise that something is wrong. “Did I leave the door unlocked?” He turns to ask her, seeing the door to his trailer has been left slightly ajar.

“I don’t think so.” She replies and edges closer to the shiny home, she then notices the scuff marks. “Someone has forced it open.”

When they left for their walk earlier and he noticed that she had her firearm with her, he was bothered. He told her how he didn’t see the need for her to carry a gun when they were just going for a quick walk and she responded by saying she felt uncomfortable leaving it in his trailer. She said that his house on wheels wasn’t exactly the most secure home in the world.

Now, he is glad that she has it.

“Stay behind me.” She instructs, as she holds out the weapon, just in case any intruders appear in front of them.

Slowly, she uses the item to pull open the door, her entire body on high alert. Her years of service has made it all too easy for her to switch in and out of this state. When she steps into the trailer, her speed quickens as she swiftly looks left and then right, feeling an almighty sense of relief when she sees no one there.

Her shoulders visibly relax telling him that the coast is clear, he watches her dart inside and down the back to the areas where someone could potentially hide. “There is no-one here.” Lisbon utters, sounding very thankful. She lets a smile overtake her features which quickly falls when she notices her companion’s demeanour. He has hunched over, expression vacant whilst staring at his countertop. “Jane?”

Jane looks away from the furnishing to look at the brunette, although his face has not changed. “Thompson.” He murmurs, a hand then pointing at the surface.

The mention of the gang leader has her blood firing once again, so she struts up to where the blonde is standing which is when she sees the state of his countertop. “Oh…” Her trembling tone trails off and instinctively she reaches for his arm to hold, she has this strong need to protect him.

_I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!_

Is what has been scratched into the wood using a knife. It is rough, angry looking, and the memories of what almost happened yesterday makes the mentalist pale in colour. This isn’t the first time he has been threatened but this warning feels real. A violent sociopath like Aaron Thompson, an _angry_ violent sociopath like him, would find gruesomely murdering him no problem at all. “I will call it in.” He feels lost when she lets go of his arm to call the unit, he wants to be held, he needs to be held.

Why did he have to get cocky with the guy? Hadn’t history taught him nothing?

It isn’t long before everyone is gathered in the bullpen back at the office, all looking uneasy as well as very tired. This case has taken it out of them and that was before their consultant’s life was threatened. “Aaron Thompson is a dangerous man.” Abbott begins, “This is not a threat we can take lightly.”

Jane is sat on his couch at the edge of the room, his right thumb rubbing at his jaw and his entire being radiating anxious energy. This is the first time this team have seen him in this state and that just worries them further, Lisbon on the other hand has seen that expression a few times before but that doesn’t make it any easier. The last thing she wants is him being apprehensive. “The local PD have all spare officers out looking for him.” Cho announces, “But this guy is ex-military. He will know how to hide.”

“That’s great.” The curly-haired man murmurs sarcastically.

“We are using all our resources to try and bring this man to justice.” Their boss reveals, “However, in the meantime, we think it is best to put Jane in a safehouse.”

He cannot think of anything worse. Being confined to an unknown location, not being able to leave, just having to hope that they find this guy quickly. He hates being locked down. Three months of incarceration was enough to tell him that. “An agent will be assigned to Patrick Jane at all times. Wylie will email the schedule for this task.”

“Boss.” Lisbon is quick to interrupt, “I am happy to take full ownership of this task. I know Jane the best and this isn’t the first time he has needed protection.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she is with him the whole time. “I’m sorry Lisbon, that is against FBI protocol.” Of course it is, he thinks. “But we have assigned you as much of the time as possible within the rules.” At least Abbott brings some good news.

The meeting is dismissed after everyone is given jobs to move forward with. Patrick follows the superior agent into his office to get his own individual briefing before he is moved to the safehouse tonight near San Antonio. He is disappointed that his girlfriend isn’t on the first shift, apparently she will be taking over from Cho first thing in the morning who will be guarding him first. At least it is someone he knows.

Agent Fischer looks over at Lisbon in the bullpen who is trying to busy herself with typing up Jane’s statement about what happened at the garage yesterday. There is something on the agent’s mind, so she wanders over to her new colleague and stands in front of her desk. “Weren’t you wearing that yesterday?”

Teresa’s original plan after the walk this morning was to head back to her place to shower and change before going to the office. This idea was quickly scrapped after finding Thompson’s threat and until now it hadn’t crossed her mind that people would notice her same outfit from the day before. “The pantsuit? Yes. The shirt is different…although very similar.” Meaning it is the exact same. She knows that she shouldn’t find it so easy to lie to a colleague but when it comes to him, she would lie to everyone for him.

“Oh. It’s nice.” She can tell Kim isn’t convinced. “So… where did the pair of you go this morning? To leave his trailer unattended.”

Her accusatory tone does sit well with the ex-CBI agent who is trying her hardest not to snap back. She is too stressed about Patrick to have this third degree right now. “We went for a walk.” This is the truth and is hardly a crime, but she feels the need to prolong her explanation. “He wanted to clear his head after doing the statement. We weren’t gone long.”

Fischer is definitely suspicious of the relationship between Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon and has been since she first saw them together in the conference room a few months prior. As an agent, she needs to have a good sense of people and her senses are screaming at her that their friendship isn’t platonic. There is something more there.

Thankfully for the brunette, her new colleague is called away by Cho who asks her to interview Garcia. She breathes a sigh of relief.


	11. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lisbon arrives at the safe house where Jane is staying he is feeling very vulnerable. Old feelings and worries about the risks of their work make an appearance but luckily she is there to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story "Damaged Together" surpassed 1k reads over night which is pretty cool. Thanks for the support.
> 
> There are only two more chapters of "Back Together" after this one. I hope you enjoy them. Check out the notes at the end of the chapter to find out some info about the third and final instalment of the "Together" series.

**Safe House**

The weather matches his mood. Grey clouds coat the sky, all closely packed together, and the air feels thin making his respiration work rate increase. Jane feels short of breath and almost sickly, the humid weather making him sweat accompanied by the general anxiety of his life being in danger.

Last night, after trying to make pointless conversation with Cho, he retired to his temporary bedroom hopeful to try and get some sleep. It didn’t really happen. He tossed and turned, his sheets were kicked off and pulled back on as he battled with his mind and the heat. When Texas gets hot, it gets very hot.

It is almost eight o’clock in the morning now, but he hasn’t surfaced from his room. His old friend has considered checking on him, knowing it is unlikely the consultant is sleeping but he decides not to. Lisbon can when they swap over duties very soon.

She didn’t sleep too well either, spending her night worrying about her partner who looked so out of sorts yesterday. It dismayed her that she wasn’t allowed to take on all of his protection time, but she understands the protocol…doesn’t mean she has to like it. On her arrival at the safe house, she scours the perimeter for any signs of Aaron Thompson before being let into the property by her colleague who looks as blank faced as usual. “How is he?” She immediately asks, not bothering to exchange pleasantries.

“Difficult to tell.” He replies and glances over to the shut bedroom door. “He has been hiding since about nine last night.”

If she was worried before, she is even more so now. Patrick rarely hides, only when things are really bad and now seems to be one of those times. “I will talk to him.” She announces before her friend and colleague leaves her to it, going back to the office to check on any progress. Cho was meant to be spending his Sunday watching the _Texas Longhorns_ play baseball but duty calls.

This isn’t how any of them had planned to spend their weekend. Yes, whilst being employed by the FBI being able to have a relaxing, chilled weekend is never a guarantee, but it isn’t every weekend that one of your colleague’s life is threatened. The consultant originally planned to spend his weekend exploring one of the state’s other cities like Houston or Dallas. He hoped that his new girlfriend would join him on the adventure, and she would have done – even if it meant travelling and sleeping in his tin can on wheels.

Lisbon slowly opens the bedroom door and is met with the sight of Jane sat up in bed, wearing blue pyjamas, looking like he is deep in thought. On hearing the movement, he glances over to her and tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He is pretending. “Cho has gone.” Meaning, they can show couple behaviour. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He speaks softly and she can tell he is lying. His whole demeanour is tense, thankfully a rarity for him.

History tells her that there is a chance of him opening up, but it isn’t going to be easy for him or easy for her to try and make it happen. He has to do it in his own time and considering they are not allowed to leave she is confident of it happening soon. “We are doing everything we can Jane. All resources are looking for Thompson, and Abbott has made it very clear that there will be no rest until he is found.”

Surprisingly to her, he half chuckles at this but she knows it isn’t a happy chuckle more of a “yeah right” kind of sound. “We used to say that about Red John. Back in the day.” She cannot believe he can even vaguely compare the cases, the only variable which is the same is his involvement. “Then we had to deal with other cases.”

“Red John was different. They’re incomparable.” Teresa is trying her hardest to keep a level head and not to blow, but he doesn’t make things easy. “And we got Red John. We are going to get Thompson too, just hopefully not in the same way.”

He sort of glares at her after this comment, he knows that a part of her will always been unhappy about him slaying the serial killer. Even though she hated him with every bone in her body, she is still an officer of the law with standards and protocols to adhere to. Killing a suspect is definitely against the rules.

The brunette decides the best course of action is not necessarily with words but with physical gestures, and to be honest she also feels the need to be close to him. So she wanders over to the empty side of the bed and climbs onto it before shuffling close to him. Carefully, she slides her hand in his grasp and lets their fingers entwine, the action relaxes him slightly.

She is shocked that his palm is clammy and his being seems to be trembling faintly. This accompanied by his short breaths makes her wonder if he is on the verge of some kind of panic attack, which is very new to her. “I should be in California today.” He reveals making her screw up her features in confusion.

“California?” She questions, the bewilderment seeping through her tone. Before he has chance to reply she realises why, she remembers what today’s date is. “Oh.”

“Yeah…oh.”

Today is the anniversary of the death of his family and the last thing he needed was it to be an eerily quiet one stuck in a safe house. He needed to be busy. “I mean…I probably wouldn’t have gone anyway but maybe I should have.” Jane had no plans to fly back to California to visit the cemetery, although many would have suggested it if they had known.

“You don’t need to be in California to grieve them.” She shuffles even closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder, so he knows that she is there for him. Supporting him always. “You are allowed to talk about them you know…to me I mean.”

He appreciates her being there for him, he really does but this is kind of making it harder. “I don’t know what I would say.” Nervously, he bites his bottom lip. “It was a long time ago now.”

That internal struggle of knowing that perhaps you should have moved on by now but also the thought of fully moving on is sickening. However, he knows that living in the past isn’t going to bring them back. And now he has Lisbon, he isn’t alone in that way anymore.

Patrick loves having her here with him, like this, in such a loving position but there will always be bad thoughts on his mind. Like about what could happen to her after his tragic experiences. “My cockiness caused this. Why do I never learn?” His question is rhetorical but on different circumstances she would definitely have a crack at answering it.

This isn’t all he is processing though. He is thinking about their relationship and that pact they made all those years ago when things started to get heated between. After that one night of passion when they promised they would find each other again once they had caught the infamous serial killer.

The purpose of that pact and the reason they waited was that they wanted things to be safe for them. He didn’t want to worry that what happened to Angela and Charlotte would happen to Teresa. It has now dawned on him that it will never be fully safe.

They live a dangerous life because of who they work for and their relentlessness to get the job done. Things will never be harmless until they stop, and he knows that isn’t going to happen. She loves her job too much which he understands but it doesn’t mean he is happy about it.

Her job at the FBI is incredibly important to her and he can’t get in the way of that. However, he is still having doubts. “The purpose of us waiting to be together until Red John was dealt with, was so we would be safe.” Jane reiterates to her and she is immediately frowning, like she knows where this conversation is headed. “But there will always be danger and that scares me.”

Hearing him spew his qualms not only makes her feel uneasy but also kind of angry. Lisbon didn’t wait for years to have him back, with Red John gone, for him to now question their potential future. She understands why he is scared, anyone who went through what he did would definitely be cautious entering a new relationship, but this is her! “There is danger everywhere, not just in the FBI.”

“I know, I know.” He sighs and unlinks their hands which momentarily alarms her, but he puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her form closer into him. “I just wish there wasn’t.”

Sometimes, it concerns her that she seems to be so immune to the worries of peril. It is not that she likes having guns pointed at her, it just doesn’t to seem to faze her as much as most people. Probably something stemming from her upbringing.

They sit like this for a while, barely talking, snuggled up and enjoying the comfort they have in one and other. If they could sit like this forever, he would, there is something about her touch and presence which has a calming effect on him. Jane has stopped shaking and his breathing has returned to a normal rate, the tight feeling in his chest has dissipated. This feels better. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better.” He admits, making her smile but that smile quickly disappears. “Lisbon, I don’t think these thoughts will ever stop and I don’t know what to do.”

It is rarity, him not knowing what to do… well him openly admitting he doesn’t know what to do. She thinks back to the time at CBI when he told her about Donny Culpepper threatening him and that time was running out, he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She sorted things out for him then and she will now. “You don’t know that. This is just a blip, a weak moment.”

“I don’t think it is… I can’t deal with anymore loss.”

Suddenly, the brunette pulls away from his embrace and turns her body around to face him. Her expression tells him that she is fired up and that innerves him. “Stop. Okay.” She instructs and watches him half frown at her order, but he does quieten. “Okay yes, we work in a dangerous profession and that risk isn’t going to go away until we stop but this is my life Jane.”

Apprehensively, she runs her fingers through her hair to sweep it out of her face. “When I had nothing and no-one, law enforcement saved me from myself. If it weren’t for my job, I would have never met Cho or Rigsby or Van Pelt.” With some passion fuelling her, she takes a hold of both his hands in hers whilst taking a breath. “I would have never met you, Jane.”

“I know that…” His gaze dips to look at his lap, not wanting to see the disappointment or hurt in her eyes.

“Look at me.” She commands and reluctantly, he peers up again and their eyes meet. “I am not going to let you have doubts about us. What we have is too good and too important to me.” Hearing her confess something so beautifully personal causes his heart to swell in adoration. Teresa Lisbon is not someone who wears her heart on her sleeve so for her to be so open and emotive in this moment means so much to him. “Because I love you, and I don’t want _this_ to end. Especially after such a short time together.”

Her saying this, has helped him brush away some of the negativities in his head because he doesn’t want their relationship to end either. No way. “You love me?” Jane repeats the question which she posed to him two nights ago, not on purpose, it slips out, but it makes her lightly laugh.

“I do.” Now they are both grinning at each other like idiots, any worries either of them had are slipping away. At the end of the day, this is what really matters, their love for each other. Together they can face anything. “How about I make some eggs?” Oh, those magic words, he thinks.

“Sounds good to me. But first…” Briefly she wonders what he could possibly want more than eggs, but she doesn’t have to guess for long.

Tentatively, he leans forward and cups her face with his hand. His lips are soft on hers and she finds herself closing her eyes, focussing on each sensation she experiences. She could really kiss him all day if allowed. Although, she is sure he wouldn’t have any arguments.

They decide to try and make the most of their day, even one stuck inside a safehouse. The next changeover time for his FBI protection isn’t until eight o’clock so until then they can have some couple time. There isn’t a huge number of things to do: a few books to read, a chess board and a pack of cards. If they were sure there wouldn’t be any interruptions, they would definitely consider a different way to spend their time… Jane did suggest it and it made her very red in the face.

Instead, they settled for some poker, and played the afternoon away – instead of using money as an incentive, the overall winner would get to choose the criteria next time they have a weekend off.

It starts off as some light-hearted fun, little jibes at each other as they try to keep hidden how much they want to win. In the closing stages it got a little more aggressive and there was some cursing involved, even more from her when he won. Lisbon is a decent poker player and has gained some good winnings in her time, but he is just impossible to play against. “Come on then, what do you want to do on our next weekend off?”

Her tone is brimming with annoyance which just humours him more. “I don’t know.” He shrugs, “What do you want to do?”

The brunette cocks her head at his question, a look of confusion resting on her face. “You won, not me.”

“I know that, but I don’t mind what we do so it’s up to you.” He is such a gentleman; she thinks whilst also feeling relieved that she has free reign. She knows he would probably like to go off exploring somewhere in the Airstream trailer, but she likes to spend her time off relaxing, usually at home. Thinking up a plan that will suit both of them won’t be the easiest but neither of them care that much, they just enjoy each other’s company.

When her phone rings it is just approaching four o’clock, and Jane is setting up the chess set which appears to have three white bishops and one white knight. He screws up his face at this making Lisbon chuckle before she answers the phone. “What’s up boss?”

“We have good news.” Abbott begins by saying, “We have Thompson.”

“You have him?!” She replies, a grin overtaking her features, especially when the curly-haired man glances over to her looking so relieved.

“We intercepted him at a private airfield as he was trying to take off to South America.” There is a clatter as Patrick triumphantly chucks the chess pieces back in their box. “The message to Jane was to try and throw us off his scent so he could slip away.”

Patrick is up and heading to the bedroom to pack up his bag, a spring in his step as he walks. This morning he felt like his head was going to explode he was so tense. He felt like it was the end of the world and he was doomed to be eternally unhappy. As soon as she arrived his day got better, she made him feel like things were going to be okay and now he knows they are.

He is a lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final book will be called "Always Together", and will be set after the show's final episode. It is essentially going to be a series of cute and sometimes sexy oneshots just in chronological order.


	12. An Emotional Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a difficult Sunday in the safe house, emotions are running pretty high. Jane and Lisbon have a heart to heart in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bleak in places… I think my writing is kind of negative when my mental health isn’t great BUT the chapter after this one (which is the final part) will be a more upbeat one... and fiery!
> 
> Plus, the final book of this series will just be a lot of fluff with some smut so look forward to that.
> 
> Also, crazy thing whilst I was writing this, I read that Simon Baker and his wife have split up :0

**An Emotional Monday Morning**

The air is much clearer today and not a single cloud litters the blue sky. The atmosphere feels calmer and cleaner, when Jane awakes, he doesn’t feel like he is suffocating like the day before. It is also nice to wake up in a somewhat familiar setting. Lisbon’s bed is definitely much more comfortable than the one in his trailer and being able to sleep alongside her just further improves the experience.

When the unit told the consultant that he won’t have his trailer back for a few days at least, they offered to put him up in a motel, but his girlfriend jumped in to say that there is room at hers. This definitely raised a few eyebrows, especially from Abbott and Fischer, but no-one said a word.

Last night was great, a relaxed one eating takeout food from the Thai place down the road before snuggling up in her bed. It is unusual for him to be able to sleep for longer than four hours or so, but yesterday exhausted him emotionally and sleeping with her also seemed to treat his insomnia. His sleep wasn’t filled with nightmares or any dreams at all, it was a deep sleep.

He is surprised that she is not lying next to him when he rouses. Today is Monday and usually at this time he would already be making his way to the FBI headquarters ready for a day of tea drinking and crime solving, but he has been given the day off to “recuperate” from his ordeal. His partner has been given the morning off following the overtime she worked over the weekend, but it is half past eight and she is nowhere to be seen.

Getting into bed with her, giving her a kiss goodnight and drifting off to sleep together felt so right. And normal. Like they had done it hundreds of times before. Further supporting his belief that they are perfect for each other.

Jane doesn’t think he could love Lisbon much more than he does already… that’s before he hears her footsteps approach the bedroom and she comes into view holding a plate of food and mug of tea for him. “Morning sleepyhead.” She says, with a soft smile on her face.

“Good morning.” He murmurs and watches her put the tea at his bedside before passing him a plate containing a bacon sandwich. Smells so good. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t be silly. Enjoy it.” Briefly, she disappears off again before returning with a coffee which she carefully handles as she climbs onto the bed and faces him.

The brunette is already dressed for work, wearing her usual black pantsuit with an off-white blouse. She looks good, but then again it is rare that she doesn’t. “I think I am going to come in with you later.” He reveals between mouthfuls. “This is really good by the way.”

“It is your day off.” She retaliates and sends him a glower in her stare. “You are meant to be recovering.”

“From what? From beating you at poker?” If looks could kill, the mentalist would be dead. “Anyway, I would just get bored sat here waiting for you to come back.”

This is a cute image which she can imagine, him kicking his heels all afternoon, sat watching the front door hoping for it to open. Like a dog. He is loyal and can be badly behaved, so it isn’t the worst comparison, she laughs under her beath at the thought but that just makes him raise his brow.

They sit in a comfortable silence whilst he devours his breakfast, and she sips at her morning coffee. The domesticity of it all really makes her happy. It shows her what a normal life they are able to lead even after everything they’ve gone through in the past. Here they are just normal people, not a federal agent and a fake psychic who somehow consults on cases.

When he finishes his food, he thanks her before retrieving his mug from the bedside table. He gulps the first half of the liquid down whilst watching her calmy gaze out of the window, she looks so at peace and he is glad about that. Yesterday, until they got the call about the team arresting Thompson, she did not look at peace. She looked tense and pent up with anxiety; he caused that. “I’m sorry about yesterday.” He utters and she turns to look at him with a perplexed expression.

“For what?”

There have been too many instances when Patrick Jane has actually done something wrong but has not apologised, yet here he is saying sorry for – what she can tell is – nothing. “For being such a mess yesterday. It was weak of me.”

“Don’t apologise for showing emotion.” She is quick to quash his worries, “Yesterday was a tough day for more than one reason. You’re allowed to find those days hard.” Her hand finds its way to his thigh and sits there supportively, it is amazing how a simple touch can make someone feel less alone. “If you ever have bad days, I am here for you.”

He smiles at this, but his brain is continuing to work at a million miles per hour. There is something he feels he should tell her about, but he worries that it would upset her too much. However, if he tells her now then it is done with and there is nothing else to say. They can just move on with their lives for the better. “I feel like there is one more thing I should be honest with you about.”

Just saying that feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. “Okay…?”

Patrick puts both his empty plate and cup on the wooden bedside table that he built a couple of weeks ago. Whilst doing so, he forgets to breathe, so has to take a few deep breaths to not only stop himself from suffocating but also to psyche himself up. “You remember when I had just got back from the island and you asked me about my bad days? I asked you not to dwell on it.”

“I do.” She replies, “It was over dinner.”

“I had a burger, and you had a disappointing pasta dish so ate all of my fries.”

“Hey!” Lisbon retorts, not liking where this is going. “You offered your fries to me.”

“Like the gentleman I am.” The humour in his tone makes her roll her eyes which consequently causes a chuckle to escape his lips.

His smile falls away almost as quickly as it formed when he thinks about what he is about to say. “There were bad days. Really bad days. But…” He sighs. “Most days were fine but the days which weren’t… I sometimes questioned if there was any point trying.”

Teresa furrows her brow as she tries to understand what he is attempting to put across, but she is struggling. “Everyone has bad days Jane, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She says, but quickly realises that this isn’t exactly what he means by his reaction of pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself calm.

“I don’t mean it like that.” He shakes his head with his voice quiet. “I mean… there were days that I questioned if there was any point trying to continue living…”

An “oh” escapes her lips as her heart pangs in her chest, the thought of him having such thoughts hurts her. It is it not unknown to her that the curly-haired man has a history of psychiatric problems after his family were killed, but she never imagined him to have these sorts of thoughts and difficulties.

She now feels stupid, of course he did, he was hiding on an island away from everything and everyone he knew for two years. Experiencing everything alone. “Did you ever… think about doing anything about it?”

They are definitely tip toeing around this topic of conversation, both feeling extremely uncomfortable, but it is important that they have it. “Not really no.” She lets out a breath she had no idea she was holding, relief hitting her like a wave against the cliffs. “I am frightened of physical pain so… I guess I chickened out.”

“I’m glad you did.” She replies, before shuffling forward to take a hold of his hands.

“So am I.” It feels good to have got it off his chest, it means there is nothing dark in his past which she doesn’t know about. He feels that he can be completely at ease with her. “I think I was always hoping that I would see you again.”

Lisbon thinks back to the many occasions during those two years without the mentalist she spent thinking about him. Wondering if he is doing okay, speculating whether he thought about her as often as she thought about him and hoping that she would have the opportunity to lay her eyes on him again.

Usually, she had these thoughts when she was alone and idle, her brain not occupied enough to keep her distracted, but there were also the little things that reminded her of him. Origami, vests, hot tea… There were times that she wanted to just drop everything to go and find him. “I thought about you a lot. Even considered trying to find you but I didn’t know where to start.”

There were many weak moments on the island when Jane considered going home to find her also. “I had to try very hard not to disclose my location in the letters just in case someone else was reading.” He tells her, thinking back to when he was “U No Hoo”. He had no idea if the letters he penned even got to her, there was just hope they would.

“Those letters.” She mumbles and shakes her head making him curious what she is thinking about. “They would make me relieved because they were an indication that you were okay but…” Her breath shakes as she exhales and tears begin to pool in her eyes, threatening to spill. “Sometimes they made me angry because I thought you had moved on. From me. From any chance that there could be an _us_.”

Jane watches a tear drop from her eye and cascade down her pale cheek; the sight pains him as he is overridden with guilt. Lisbon lets go off his hands, so she is able to wipe away the moisture, feeling awkward that she has let herself become so emotional. “Come here.” He coolly instructs and indicates for her to snuggle up next to him.

She is thankful for his invitation because not only is she in need of the contact but also, this way she can hide her crying eyes. Feeling the heat from his body is comforting enough, then an arm wrapping around her is even more soothing. “I never intended to give off the idea that I had moved on.” He explains in a low voice, he doesn’t need to be much louder because she is so close to him. “I understand why you would have been angry. I had run away and left you to pick up the pieces. That is something I will never forgive myself for.”

It was something he would not let himself think about during his time away. He painted a picture in his mind that she would be doing fine, that she spent her time working ridiculously hard like usual but being able to do it properly, without him causing any trouble. A naïve picture to paint he knows, but he couldn’t let himself think otherwise. The guilt would have been too much for him. “You had to leave. God knows what would have happened if you stayed.”

“Would have been a bit messy.”

“Yeah, just a bit.” She finds herself laughing at the thought.

There weren’t many weeks back at CBI that he hasn’t caused trouble she has had to sort out. Usually, it was his mouth which caused the issues and with him you just don’t know how people are going to take it. A jury would have either been bewitched by his charm or peeved at his arrogance. “Do you have to go in?” He wishes that they could just stay like this all day and not have to worry about the outside world.

“I do.” She replies before adding, with a smirk on her face. “They want me to have a go at Thompson. They want a confession for the break-in of your trailer.”

“Then I am definitely coming in. I am not missing that.”

There is something in his tone, it is flirtatious with a hint of danger, all because the thought of an authoritarian Agent Lisbon always causes something to stir within him. He finds her very sexy like that. “Down boy.” She plays along and they both start laughing.

To be able to go from such a vulnerable conversation to then be laughing in not much time at all just shows how comfortable they are with one and other. They have an unbreakable bond. Then again, not many duos who have been in the same situations as they have, wouldn’t have a similar connection. “What do you want for your birthday?” He asks her, remembering the special day is not far away.

“I don’t know.” He feels her shrug in his arms.

“Oh, come on. How would you like to celebrate it?”

“No fuss.” She is stern in her response. “Just you and cake.”

“That can be arranged.”


	13. Lisbon's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Lisbon's birthday and after some drinks with the team, her and Jane decide to continue the celebrations at her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of "Back Together", I hope everyone has enjoyed. Check out the chapter notes at the end for more info about the third and final instalment of the "Together" series, as well as info about something else I have been working on.
> 
> There is some sexual content in this chapter. If that isn't your thing then look out for the "*****" which indicates the start and end of the smut.

**Lisbon’s Birthday**

A closed case is a good day for the FBI, especially if it is a big case then they would celebrate by going out for some drinks. The case today wasn’t so big, but they have another excuse to go drinking, Lisbon’s birthday.

When the team back at CBI started to celebrate her birthday, she felt so warmed by how they cared. Growing up, her family didn’t have a lot of money so birthdays weren’t really a big deal, especially after her mum died. It surprised her when she found out what other people do to celebrate their day.

As she has got older, she has wanted to celebrate less and less which is why she specified no fuss, but the unit were not having it. They told her that it wouldn’t have been right for her to spend it alone. What they don’t know is that if they weren’t doing this then she and Jane would have made other plans. He promised her cake and him after all. “He got her a pony one year.” Cho tells the team, who have been laughing away the evening. “Really put my bottle of champagne to shame.”

Their new colleagues looked shocked at this, “A pony!” Fischer exclaims, “What did you do with it?”

The team decided to try out a new, funky bar in the centre of Austin. They came straight from work so are still wearing their smart attire and definitely look like the least cool people in the place; but they don’t care. Wylie found a booth in the corner which is dark but moodily lit by some red and orange lamps, whilst Abbott ordered the drinks in. An order consisting of a mix of beers and whiskeys, and a compulsory birthday cocktail for Teresa. 

It disappeared quite quickly, the sickly-sweet liquid gliding smoothly down her throat, giving her a much-needed buzz. She is now on the beer too and is surprisingly enjoying her evening. It has been a nice way to get to know her new colleagues.

They exchanged gifts back at the office, so she could store them in her car before coming out. She wasn’t expecting anything but showed how grateful she is for their consideration. There was definitely a theme, with all the presents being perfect items for someone who has just moved.

Cho gave her some Austin guidebooks, which although may not be the most exciting gift, it is very practical – like Cho. She got some scented candles from Wylie and a pot plant from Abbott, whilst Fischer presented her a wine rack. Her thought behind the choice of gift was that she assumed working with Patrick Jane for so long has driven Lisbon to drink. This was met with laughs…not from Patrick.

The group were horrified that he didn’t bring a present to the exchange, there were comments that he is inconsiderate and jibes that he may have forgotten the special day altogether. 

He doesn’t want to look bad, but he is also respectful of her wishes of, a) not wanting a fuss on her birthday, and b) not wanting to give away that they’re in a relationship. So, he just shrugged it off. “I should probably get this. It’s the wife.” Dennis comments, looking at his phone which is ringing.

Cho shimmies out of the booth to let his superior free before announcing that he is going to get more drinks. The young Agent Wylie offers to help him and Fischer excuses herself to go to the toilet, leaving the couple alone. “I know this is your celebrations, but when can we leave?” Lisbon laughs at Jane’s candidness.

“Why? You got plans?” She turns to him and notices that familiar dangerous look in his eye.

“I had plans to help you _enjoy_ your birthday. Yes.” Oh, how she wants to know more about those plans. “And cake. Like you asked.”

“What cake?”

“You will have to wait and see.”

“Sounds exciting.” She flirts, and shuffles as close as she can to him without looking suspicious. “We can’t just leave though. These are my celebrations.”

“I am sure I can persuade you to leave.”

Their flirting comes to a halt when their boss returns muttering something about his wife. Lisbon appreciates that Jane obeys her wishes of wanting to keep things to themselves, she thought that there would have been more push back, but he seemed quite happy. What she doesn’t know that when he says that he will “persuade” her to leave, he plans to push those set boundaries.

The booth is made up of a curved bench with just an opening either end so people can get in and out. The order in which they seat is Jane, on one end, Lisbon next to him, and then Wylie, Fischer, Abbott and then Cho on the other end.

Patrick takes a sip of his beer whilst glancing over at the young agent sat the other side of his girlfriend. He seems to be in some heated discussion with Cho, he hasn’t been paying attention, so he is struggling to work out if they’re debating some new FBI technology or sports. Really could be either. The main thing is though that for the first time this evening, the focus isn’t on the birthday girl.

Time to have fun, he thinks, before moving his free hand to rest on the brunette’s thigh. The sudden contact makes her breath hitch in her throat, but it is unnoticeable because of the loud music flooding the bar. She turns her head to him, a look of “don’t you dare” on her features but that just spurs him on.

Not wanting to attract the attention of their company, his strokes on her thigh are small and subtle – all wrist and hand action, his arm remains fairly still. “Stop boring the birthday girl.” The black man commands his team who briefly peer at the woman in question who is forcing a smile.

“You’re not boring me.” What she means is, please continue talking because otherwise they will notice something, she does not want them to see. “Although I have known this man a long time Wylie, and he will not back down.” This seems like a challenge to the blonde agent, so the discussion continues.

When he looks to his left once more, Jane notices the look of relief on her face. He utters, “smooth” under his breath, which she vaguely hears, before shifting the location of his hand more inwards. He is interested in how far she is willing to let him go before snapping.

Lisbon is completely alarmed by what is happening, because although it feels good and that pleasant warm feeling is beginning to spread through her body, she would be mortified if anyone caught them. That warm feeling reaches her cheeks which redden when he slides further up her leg, tantalisingly close to her moistening core.

He can practically feel her vibrating under his touch, she is buzzing and oh how he wants to aid her to release. It is her birthday after all. “Are you okay?” Fischer’s question causes the couple to suddenly sober up, the lust drifting away. “You look flushed.”

“I’m feeling a little woozy.” She lies in response, as her boyfriend removes his hand from her, realising that she is about to make her excuses to leave. “I think I should head home.”

The group express their disappointment, not at her but because she is feeling unwell. The main thing is that none of them suspect a thing. Jane offers to take her home and it isn’t long before they are bidding their colleagues farewell, both faking discontentment when actually they are feeling eager about what the rest of the night will entail.

It takes around twenty-minutes from them leaving the trendy bar to arriving pack at her place. As soon as the front door is shut behind them, her lips are on his hungrily, taking him back as she pushes him against the wall. This authoritarian side of her always turns him on and he would love nothing more than to fuck her senseless right this second, but this isn’t how he planned tonight.

Somewhat reluctantly, he pushes her off carefully and the dissatisfaction in her eyes is evident. How dare he get her all riled up and then not do anything about it? “Cake first.” He states simply and sweeps past her towards the kitchen.

“Are we going to have to bake it?” Her tone is dripping with sarcasm. “I don’t have a cake here.”

“Yes, you do!” He exclaims, and then somehow produces a small dessert from the refrigerator leaving her baffled. How has he done that? The bewilderment on her face does please him but explaining himself gratifies him more, “I snuck in earlier. Borrowed your key of you and put it in the fridge. It is a chocolate mousse cake.”

“You _borrowed_ my key?” The connotation of this is he did in fact pickpocket her for the keys and put them back without her noticing. “I should probably get you a key.”

“Woah. It is your birthday today not mine.” She loves how, for once, he doesn’t want the attention. Today is all about her. “I don’t think it will support a candle but I’m sure it tastes delicious.”

“How about we take it to the bedroom…?” Dangerous words, but ones he loves.

Patrick kisses her deeply whilst being careful not to tip the cake of its plate, although it is a close call, he wants nothing more than to have that hand free to feel her. She thankfully pulls away from the embrace and drags her bottom lip between her teeth, she then turns on her heels and heads to her bedroom. He follows, after grabbing a spoon from the cutlery drawer.

They sit on the edge of her bed and despite her want for some fire, instead he takes the spoon and scoops up some of the mousse cake. Just a little bit. He then pushes it up to her mouth and it makes her blush, none of her romantic partners have ever fed her, not before now. Teresa licks her lips before opening wide so he can guide the pudding in.

It tastes so rich and creamy and is simply delicious. She hums in appreciation, sending a wide grin to his face. He picked right. Graciously, he feeds her another mouthful and then another – the look of ecstasy on her features kindles something within him. “Is it good?” He asks, but he knows the answer.

“So good.” She murmurs, and licks some from the corner of her mouth. “You need to try some.”

Happy to, he thinks before tasting a heavy spoonful of the mousse cake. Similar to her reaction, he purrs at the divine taste. He had shut his eyes to focus on the food explosion happening in his mouth but when he opens them, and he sees the devilish look on her face, suddenly he forgets about the cuisine. There is one thing he would like to taste, and it isn’t chocolate.

Discarding the dessert onto her bedside table, he immediately lands his lips on hers and kisses her softly. They can taste the cocoa on each other, and it heightens the desire they’re feeling.

When he feels her fingers working at the buttons on his shirt he pulls back and takes hold of her hands in one smooth move. “No. Tonight is about you.” Lisbon is pushed back onto the bed and her loins ignite out of anticipation. Tonight is about her.

*****

Agonisingly slowly he begins to undress her. Starting with her boots, he glides the zippers down before dragging them off, all whilst kicking off his own shoes in the process, feeling weird that he has them on in her bedroom. Her socks are next, and she had no idea someone could take off socks so precisely. Jane is taking too long for her liking, and she is starting to feel impatient, evident by her huffs.

This just indulges him more but tonight isn’t about him, he has to remind himself, so he picks up the pace slightly when removing her other items of clothing but still ensuring each and every move is sensual.

Seeing her splayed naked on the bed causes his cock to stiffen in his pants. The effect she has on him is indescribable and it is almost unbelievable to him, the amount of restraint they had in the past to not spend their time fucking each other stupid is quite impressive. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He wants to explain to her that tonight is about her and to take her through his plan, but he currently hasn’t got the words. Instead, he begins to fumble at his shirt buttons before pushing the fabric away from his body, letting his chest breathe.

The shirt falls awkwardly, catching on the edge of her bedside table and when he glances to look, he spots the chocolate mousse cake giving him an idea. He smiles mischievously sending a shiver through her. He then picks up the plate and asks, “You trust me, right?”

The brunette raises her brow at both the question and the action but agrees anyway with a nod. It excites her not knowing exactly where this is heading.

Someone clumsily, the blonde man cups some of the pudding in his fingers before painting it on her nipples. The sudden sensation of him touching the delicate areas makes her quiver and she shuts her eyes letting the feeling of lust take her over. He then draws a line from her belly button down to her pubic bone, mentally planning his route to give the best pleasure he can provide.

Jane sucks any of the remaining food from his fingertips before leaning over to snog her deeply. She moans in his mouth, relishing the taste of the cocoa amongst the feeling of need she is experiencing.

When he parts, her eyes snap to meet his as she eagerly awaits the sexual release she has been building up in her head since he was teasing her at the bar barely an hour ago. Briefly, she wonders if the team were at all suspicious at her sudden departure, but she cannot think for long because his mouth is on her left breast, licking away the sweet treat and suckling on the bud. His hands trace down her form as he does this, feeling her curves and the heat coming from her body.

Once one boob is completely clean, he moves onto the next, and Lisbon continues to writhe beneath him. He drags the nipple through his teeth almost roughly, but it sends a jolt of electricity through her and she groans. This sound reverberates throughout her being and he feels it through her chest.

Continuing to tidy up his mess, the mentalist then trails his mouth from her breasts down her torso closer to her hot centre which is already glistening with want. He licks away the chocolate mousse as he goes, readily waiting for a different sort of taste. She wasn’t expecting him to immediately go for it.

He is quickly suckling on her engorged clit, sucking and licking in turn, whilst his fingers find her wet opening. He rubs there, allowing his digits to glisten with her juices so he can finger her with ease. “Oh my god Jane…” She murmurs, involuntarily responding to his wicked movements.

The sounds she is making, the rhythmic moans in time with his pleasing actions, is like music to his ears. He tries his best to ensure that he remembers these sweet sounds, to store them away in his memory palace so he can access them whenever the mood hits him. He has multiple rooms dedicated to her.

He has two fingers inside of her now, moving metrically and coiling to tease that special spot. The consultant really has magic hands…and mouth…and tongue. Teresa can feel that familiar sensation building within her and it makes her toes curl. She reaches down and touches his curls, playing with them causing him to moan which sends a satisfying vibration through her. It edges her closer to her release.

Not wanting him to stop, she holds his head in place and squirms on the sheets. “Fuck, I’m going to…” She cannot finish her sentence as she is already thrashing about.

The mentalist removes his fingers from her, so he is able to use both of his arms to hold her down by the thighs, pulling her closer to him to heighten the deep pleasure she’s experiencing. He laps up her juices as she explodes.

Coming down from that orgasmic high is not the easiest of tasks but it is a pleasant one. Feeling completely and utterly fulfilled… but she wants more. There is a particular feeling she was missing. “I beg you. Fill me up. Take me from behind.” She can barely speak; her breathing is so ragged, but he understands her.

Carefully, he aids Lisbon onto all fours on top of the springy mattress. Her arms and legs are like jelly. Sensing her unsteadiness, Jane holds her in place for a few moments whilst she tries to gain some control of her limbs, the way he does this is so full of care that if she wasn’t still so riled up, her heart would be panging with adoration.

When she feels stable, he lets go and hurriedly pushes down his pants and boxers in one swift move letting his hard organ spring free. He gathers some of the moisture from her slick folds and spreads it down himself – Patrick may be pent up with so much want and desire, but he wants her to be comfortable.

He plans to sink into her slowly but when she feels his tip at her entrance, she pushes back forcing him to impale her. The intensity that washes over them both at this sudden action is immense. They both groan loudly in sync.

Any thoughts of leisurely movements fly out of the window, that need which has built within him has reached its max so when she says, “Fuck me.” He does just that. Hard and fast. Pulling at her dark hair as he does so.

It doesn’t take long for her body to start cumming again and the feeling of her convulsing around him sends him over the edge. He curses and utters her name whilst shooting his seed up inside her.

Despite being on birth control since she was a teenager, Lisbon has never let anyone other than Jane release their seed in her. It feels like a very personal thing and she had never wanted any of her previous sexual partners to do it; this would make them protest in dismay.

She is glad that she waited because when they finish together, share each other’s juices, it feels so special.

Patrick pulls out of her, his softening dick flopping triumphantly as they both fall onto the bed. Their chests rise and fall heavily, trying to regain some control by hauling more oxygen out of the air. He recovers first and manages to sit up before dragging her form to a more comfortable position, leaning her upper body on her stacked pillows. She is thankful for his help because she is awash with exhaustion.

*****

He rolls onto his side and spoons her lovingly. “Wow, that was…” She manages to say but decides to trail off, not finding the right words to describe the incredible experience.

“I know.” He gasps, the fake-psychic feeling like in this moment he can actually read her mind – but that’s because he is undergoing the same emotions.

Jane feels Lisbon relax deeper into the bed when her body becomes even more limp than it was before. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that the post-coital sleepiness has hit her hard and she wants nothing more than to be able to just drift off. “Hey, don’t sleep. We need to clean up.” He speaks softly, not wanting to startle her.

The little huff sound she makes brings a smile to his face. She is adorable. “I’m tired.”

“How about I run us a bath?” His offer is a good one and she finds herself nodding.

After chuckling, he shuffles back away from her before climbing off the bed. He walks around the furnishing and towards the door, his perky bum giving her a good show as he passes. “Patrick!” She calls after him and he pauses momentarily in the doorway, looking around at her expectantly. “I love you.”

His relaxed smile turns upwards into a large grin, the adoration he has for this woman is off the charts and he feels so lucky that they found each other. After everything they’ve been through.

To think of all those close calls where either one of them could have lost their life and some of the horrific individuals they have come into contact with. All those times when his presence and jabber had annoyed her so much that some nights she contemplated moving on, but then the heartbreak she felt when he was gone, hiding on an island she did not know where.

Things will never be straight forward with Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, their lives have been too chaotic for that ever to be the case, but when they’re together they have a better chance of pulling through. “I love you too.”

They’re both excited about what the future could hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "Back Together"! If you want more, then the first part of "Always Together" is up now.
> 
> It is set after the finale of the whole show and is just a book of fluff and some smut I guess, focussing on Lisbon's pregnancy and having a kid. I plan for it to be cute so check it out if you want.
> 
> I have also been writing a long oneshot which is AU for the end of season six. It assumes that Jane didn't stop Lisbon from leaving and she moves to DC with Pike, the story is about the night before her wedding and focusses on a conversation between Jane and Lisbon. So that will be up soon.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
